Lesser Evil
by CiroWasSadlyTaken
Summary: When Ionia faces the Harrowing, there is but one beeing strong enough to hold off the tides of the dead - but what the Dark Sovereign demands in return puts the elders to face a difficult decision: Will they sacrifice their national hero for the safety of their nation? WARNING: Contains strong BDSM themes and violence, Syndra x Irelia
1. Lesser Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own League of Legends or any of it's characters. Riot Games does.

* * *

Chapter 1: Lesser Evil

Syndra stared in disbelief at the gathering of old men and women of the elders' council in front of her fortress' main gate, fists tightly clenched. Her dark palace was by no means easily accessible, yet these fools stood right at the foot of the stairs leading up to her sanctuary.

The air was thick with tension, building every passing second that she silently stood there, emotions raging within her. Two days ago she had received a letter, brought by a courier whose pleas for mercy almost perfectly matched the contents of the document he had carried: a plea for a meeting with the Ionian elders' council to discuss the threat that Ionia faced. Her first reaction had been a laugh of disbelief - a laugh that subsided very quickly as she read the names of the ones requesting to meet with her.

Now, here they stood, the balance-obsessed leaders of a nation as far from balanced as it could be. It was supposed to be a sign of good will, the entire council at her mercy. They had nothing to lose, after all.

Syndra, on the other hand, was about to lose something she had been holding onto since the beginning of this ridiculous encounter:

Her patience.

Finally, the sorceress inhaled, the violet glow of her eyes piercing right through the green pair that belonged to the women standing in front of the others. Karma was her name, she remembered.

"You…", she snarled, her voice reverbing with several layers of magic. The elders and soldiers surrounding the pair flinched upon hearing that single word and the tremendous amount of power carried by it. All except Karma and the woman behind her, whose dark blue hair flowed over her red and silver armor.

"You come here, after everything you did to me, and have the nerve to ask me for help?!" Syndra was shaking with barely contained anger, no, fury.

So the Harrowing had come one more time. And this year, Ionia's defenses seemed to have finally faltered under the ever growing power of the Shadow Isles' onslaught - and now that all their hope was lost, after everything they did to get rid of her, the same way they tried to get rid of the Harrowing, now they came crawling to her feet and begged for her help. She didn't have to fear the undead - they proved to be no match for her powers, not even the lich known as Karthus. She could idly watch as Ionia was torn apart, keeping the shadows of the Harrowing away from her fortress as it consumed this country that had inflicted so much pain on her once and for all.

"I understand your feelings, Sovereign." Karma spoke up, her tone calm and her eyes locked on Syndra's. "And I regret what happened in the past, but those actions were beyond my control, as well as this council's. The Ones responsible for the plot involving your betrayal and the abuse of your powers have been put to justice for their crimes, as well as-"

"Weird." Syndra interrupted Karma, arms crossed under her breasts, her tone suddenly dangerously calm.

The enlightened woman looked up at the young mage. The tension hung in the air between them like a thick veil, suffocating every sound except the heavy breathing of the elders and the low howling of the wind reverberating through the many corridors of the celestial fortress.

"…because I can't seem to remember their broken bodies at my feet after I delivered MY justice to them FOR WHAT THEY DID TO ME!" Syndra raised her magically empowered voice with every word until she screamed at the top of her lungs, tears of fury and pain rolling down her cheeks as the memories of her childhood resurfaced.

The elders were cowering under the sheer force of her outbreak, the soldiers behind them covered their ears, faces distorted with fear and panic.

The woman in the red and silver armor had stepped out of Karma's shadow and now stood between the spiritual leader of her country and its worst enemy, ready to defend the duchess with her life.

Syndra breathed heavily, dark magic enveloping her form as she floated several feet above the ground. The woman that now obscured her line of sight was looking at her without the slightest hint of fear, her blades hovering beside her.

Irelia, she remembered. Irelia Lito, Captain of the Ionian Guard. The only survivor of the first attack, the only one whose soul hadn't been taken by the ghostly green fog that always announced the Harrowing.

Her soul… Syndra's eyes darted to the four floating blades a little, in between which a dimly glowing red orb sat. She had heard stories of the girl that rose from the dead during the Noxian invasion. The last remnant of a once proud family.

Her full, purple lips curled upwards in a smirk as she stared down at the girl from the stories who stood now as a woman before her.

"Isn't it ironic?" She said, more to herself than to her visitors, one finger on her chin. "That a soulless creature like you is the only thing left after such an attack?"

Irelia was no doubt furious, but years of training and mental discipline kept her in line.

"Tell me, did it feel familiar?"

Despite both her better judgement and Karma's hand on her shoulder warning her not to react, Irelia couldn't help it. "What?" She growled through clenched teeth.

The Dark Sovereign smiled. It was a wicked grin, hiding even more wicked thoughts. Still floating, she leaned forward in the air, folding her hands under her chin.

"To be the last one standing, surrounded by the bodies of the ones you should have protected. Déjà-vu?"

With a furious cry Irelia charged forward, her blades carrying her and closing the distance between them in the blink of an eye. She hated this woman. She hated her with all her heart. Every time she had led her soldiers to attack this witch's fortress in the past, good people died. They died under her command because this monster was playing with their lives! But she had been holding back her rage for far too long - this would end now, one way or another – even more so if she wouldn't help them anyway.

The Captain of the Guard charged at Syndra with all her might, but just an inch before the blue-haired warrior reached her target, both the blades and the woman guiding them alike stopped mid-air.

Dark, glowing, purple eyes scrutinized the warrior. Irelia's widened with a hint of fear momentarily before anger found its way back into her expression.

She was hanging there, unable to move a finger while the Sovereign cocked her head with almost childlike curiosity, the two women staring into each other's eyes.

Then the moment was over and with a flick of her wrist, the younger mage sent the warrior flying down the stairs of her castle in a mess of armor, blades and strands of hair. When she finally landed at the bottom she got up on her feet, heavily panting with rage and pain. For just a brief moment, she had a broken expression on her face, like a spoiled child that was just slapped for its behavior. It amused Syndra how quickly Lito's hatred towards her overcame years of discipline - Captain Lito really hated her from the bottom of her heart.

The elders and their bodyguards who had been silently watching until now, paralyzed by either fear or tension, started to back away from the creature that had just beaten the leader of their military and one of, if not the strongest, warriors of Ionia with a mere flick of her hand.

That's more like it, Syndra thought. That was the reaction she was used to. Fear, panic, people running for their lives. Running from her.

But after all these years it still stung a little.

The mage lowered herself to the ground, bare toes touching the smooth stone of the entryway to her home, a sigh escaping her lips as she stretched her arms above her head.

Then she turned around, glaring at the people still gathered at the other end of the stairs. And blinked.

Elders and soldiers alike did their best to stay as far away from her as possible without jumping off the floating island, and Lito was still busy picking herself and her pride up from the floor.

Only the tanned woman still stood where she stood before, arms crossed and patiently waiting, her weight shifted on one leg. "Are you done?"

Syndra frowned. "…done?"

"Done scaring my countrymen and friends?"

Syndra simply glared at her.

"Good. Now, what do you see?" Karma waved one arm around her, gesturing at the landscape of Ionia that stretched from the edge of the floating island to the horizon.

Syndra huffed, crossing her arms. She knew exactly where this was going. If she were to turn her head, she would be greeted by the green fields and forests of Ionia, dotted with fields of flowers and little lakes reflecting the sun and clouds. Small villages here and there, mountains in the distance - in short, a breathtaking view.

And all that would be gone once the Harrowing arrived. The young woman pondered for a moment - she loved the land, she hated the people. Well, not all of them. Some were probably worth saving - Zed was nice. Weird, cruel, gruesome - but nice. Then there were the festivals. She could only sneak in disguised and had to watch her every step not to be discovered, but the lights…the music…the people? Oh well.

She let out a strained grunt and massaged her temples before rudely gesturing the Duchess to follow her in. "Fiiine. Negotiating conditions. Now."

The slightest of smiles found its way onto Karma's features as she walked up the stairs towards the portal the purple-clad sorceress had just vanished in, leaving behind several astonished elders with a polite request to wait for her return.

Irelia stood there in pure admiration for her superior. She was the only person able to do this - to skip every locked door and obstacle in the way and look directly into someone's heart. Even if it forced her to grimly admit that the Sovereign still had one.


	2. Compromise

Chapter 2: Compromise

It took nearly an hour until Karma returned. In the meanwhile the elders, more or less recovered from their earlier shock, had seated themselves on the soft grass that covered most of the floating fortress' exterior. Now they debated about what conditions the dark Sovereign could possibly have meant - since in their situation, she could demand just about anything.

Irelia hated waiting. During her training sessions with Karma, she was told that there was no such thing as wasted time – and that if there was nothing else to do, she should meditate. Reflect on her past, may it be years of her childhood, the heat of battle or just the last few hours. Irelia had settled on the last one, took her standard pose with crossed legs in the surprisingly well kept grass and closed her eyes, telling herself to calm down.

Right now she wanted nothing more than to join Karma in the witch's fortress, but that would only complicate things further. She was a warrior, not a diplomat. That was the duchess' field of expertise.

Still, leaving Karma alone with that devil of a woman made every fibre of her body tense. Every instinct within her was screaming at her to get the hell up and save her leader.

Irelia blinked. Save her from what? Right now, Karma was negotiating the terms under which Syndra would help them fight off the Harrowing. The moment she rushed in there she would be endangering Karma, not saving her from Syndra.

Syndra. Somehow it angered her not to know the Sovereign's last name. Addressing someone by their last name gave Irelia a certain distance to them, something that was very important in her line of work. But with her, she had only the choice of using her forename – which made her feel uncomfortably close to this madwoman – or her self-righteous title, and that favor she sure as hell wouldn't do her.

From time to time, a low rumbling could be heard, together with the mage's weirdly echoing voice booming through the corridors and through the maingate when their arguments apparently grew more heated. Every time this happened, Irelia panicked, only to hear Karma's soft voice follow the Sovereign's – her – short outbreak.

Finally, after what felt like ages later, Karma left the main portal with a pace slightly too fast and too tense to bring good news. Shortly after she walked through the gateway, a purple-clad Ionian mage followed, bringing the fortress closer to the ground with her powers, only noticeable by a slight, momentary tremor. She really seemed to have absolute control over her…gift?

Before the woman turned to close the heavy gates, this time actually using her arms, in the moment before the steel doors met, she shot Irelia a glance she couldn't quite read. Predatory, maybe? She surely wanted to rip Irelia's head off as much as Irelia hers, but that didn't seem to be it. That single look left her puzzled. It felt dangerous.

Karma still hadn't moved from the position she took after she left the celestial fortress, one arm crossed under her breasts, the others fingers massaging her temple. They all stood there in silence as the ground beneath their feet moved closer to the earth.

"…Well?" one of the elders finally spoke up. "What agreement could you come to?"

Karma lifted her head and blinked, irritated, as if she had been deep in thought. "First…she will leave us somewhere near a village under her…patronage. From there, it's only a short walk to our carriages."

The elder looked to the other members of the council for assurance, unsure of what to make of her behavior. "Very well…but what did you manage to-"

"Not here." Karma interrupted him sharply. For the next few moments, a heavy silence hung between them before the duchess turned around to face them. "Forgive me, elders…it's just…difficult to explain. Also I would like to discuss the Sovereign's…" she nervously licked her lip, "conditions first with those directly affected by them."

The uneasy feeling in Irelia's stomach grew. Somehow she had the feeling that her earlier attack towards the mage had something to do with these terms. The look she gave her just now – could she have demanded something from Irelia?

While everyone was caught in their own train of thought, the Celestial Fortress moved closer to the ground before finally coming to a halt, the path that normally ended in thin air now leading to a rocky plateau on top of a small cliff.

Irelia left the island first, and aided the soldiers in helping the elders over the small rift between the stone path and the cliffside. Karma left last, still looking like something was greatly troubling her. Surely the Sovereign's – her, dammit – conditions were unreasonable and unnecessary, but that would not trouble the enlightened woman so much. No, it had to do something with Irelia, maybe some punishment the mage demanded. Normally Irelia would even have punished herself for such reckless behavior, especially in such a delicate situation. But the mere thought of the dark sorceress having anything to do with said punishment sent shivers down her spine.

Because as much as she hated Syndra, she feared her.

On the way back to the capital, nobody spoke. Irelia sat in one carriage with Karma, the latter who was avoiding eye contact with her the whole time. It was rare that the duchess showed any sign of uneasiness, if she was ever uneasy. Again and again, Irelia thought about what Syndra could possibly have demanded that left her superior in such a state of mental disarray.

"Duchess?" The Captain of the Guard finally asked.

She lifted her head to face her. "Yes, Captain?"

Irelia collected herself before speaking her mind, knowing full well that Karma could read her like a book. "I'm not asking you to tell me anything before we reach the capital…but I want to apologize for my behavior. I couldn't control my temper and almost endangered all of us."

Karma smiled weakly. "Indeed, it was reckless, but understandable still. I had a hard time keeping my calm as well." Then her smile disappeared and she looked Irelia straight in the eyes. "But I am afraid that your outbreak will have consequences I will be unable to protect you from, Miss Lito."

She gripped her seat, unable to hold back any longer. "What does she want from me?"

Karma fixated her for a moment, considerate, before slowly shaking her head. "Not here. There is someone else I need to discuss this with before."

* * *

"She wants what?" Soraka stared at Karma in disbelief, the duchess uncomfortably shifting. Delivering bad news was something she always struggled with.

"The Sovereign wants Captain Lito. For what punishment exactly I can only imagine."

Irelia had sat between them in silence, head in her hands. Soraka shook her head. "We can't do this! She's going to kill her!"

"No, that's exactly what she won't do. But it is not my decision anyway. Leader of the council I might be, but I will not decide over Captain Lito's fate over her."

Irelia breathed in shakily. "What…exactly…are her terms, regarding me?"

Before Karma could answer, Soraka stomped her hooves into the ground of the conference room they were standing in. "You cannot seriously be considering this! That woman-"

"Soraka, PLEASE!" Irelia stood now, looking at the blue-skinned healer with a begging look. The once-Celestial being opened and closed her mouth a few times before lowering her head in defeat. "Fine...as you wish."

Irelia felt sorry for her friend. This whole ordeal was going against her very nature, to protect from harm, to heal, to ease pain. Both herself and the horned woman returned their attention to Karma again.

The duchess let out a sigh before starting to speak again. "She agreed to help us with all her might to fend off the Harrowing, now and in the future. In return, she wants you, Miss Lito, to visit her once a week, every seven days, to receive a punishment she sees fit."

Irelia smiled grimly. "And what kind of punishment exactly does she have in mind?"

Karma shook her head slightly. " I can't tell. But one thing is for sure: She will torture you. Who knows in which way, but it certainly will leave you scarred, both physically and mentally. That is why you are here, Starchild. I was hoping you would help to mend those scars."

Soraka had listened silently and with growing horror on her face. Now she looked down. "…Of course. I will do my best. But please, think about it one last time. Don't do this!"

Irelia's breath grew ragged again. She looked at her leader one last time. "And there is no other way?"

Karma silently shook her head.

"Then I will do what I must."


	3. First time for everything

Chapter 3: First time for everything

It was almost ridiculous.

The night the Harrowing came Syndra had been waiting for the undead, keeping her promise. But neither did she hold them at bay nor did she drive them back – instead she simply obliterated them with her seemingly infinite amount of arcane power.

That night half of Ionia felt the onslaught of magic, sickly green clashing against raw purple and black. In the end nothing remained of the mass of undead that had prepared to swallow Ionia whole, every single soul sent to oblivion by the mage's sheer power. Only the lich that had led them remained for a moment longer, extending a bony hand to the Sovereign, offering true and infinite power, should she join them.

Instead of an answer Karthus was struck by a wave of Syndra's pure energy, daring him to return next year. In the end, his wicked smile and hollow laugh were fading into the retreating mist, back to the Shadow Isles.

That night, Ionia's citizens didn't know who to fear more – the hordes of undead or the dark mage protecting them.

Now it was all over, and Irelia sat at her desk, studying the records her men had dug out of the archives. Every bit of information that could be found about the mage was laid spread out in front of her, reports of her time in the temple that now served as her fortress, observations of her growing powers and reckless use of magic and, of course, her birth certificate.

Irelia was dumbstruck when she first read the document.

Nineteen.

The Dark Sovereign, the most powerful mage in Ionia and probably one of the most powerful in all of Valoran, scourge of her country and soon, her torturer, was just nineteen years old.

Surely her powers had influenced and accelerated her growth in both mind and body – and considering the events that forced her to mature early, it was perfectly understandable. But to think that the woman, who Irelia would be under the utter control of, was six years younger than her, still a teenager in the eyes of the law, made the Captain of the Guard shake her head in disbelief.

Now all that was left for her to do was to keep her part of the deal – once per week, Irelia would stay at the Dark Sovereigns Celestial Fortress for who-knew how many months. One evening, night and morning, in the clutches of that woman. That girl!

Biting her lip, she tried to imagine what would happen to her. Tried to prepare at least partly for what would happen tomorrow.

The mage obviously wanted revenge for what was done to her, Irelia the perfect subject to exact it upon – seeing as she was the hero of her people, standing for peace and balance.

But what would she do? Images of magic burns flashed through her mind, her body, suspended in the air by invisible powers, choking and gasping for air.

A familiar clacking sound interrupted her train of thought as a pair of hooves and their owner entered the room through the door behind her, uncertainty in her step. Irelia didn't need to turn around to see the concerned expression on her friend's face.

"Please, come in." She gestured to the empty chair in front of her desk in which Soraka sat down shortly after. She stayed silent, the scratching of Irelia's feather making notes on a roll of paper the only noise that filled the room.

Finally, the feather was stored away and the paper added to the small pile with the Sovereign's records. "Soraka," Irelia spoke up, "I know you are concerned. But this must be done."

The horned woman's golden gaze softened. "I'm not here to change your mind. I know you too well for that." She smiled sadly, resting her hands on top of the Ionian's. "But I'm scared nonetheless. Who knows what she will do to you?!"

"I've been through worse."

"That doesn't mean you have to go through something like that again!" She replied angrily.

Irelia sighed. "I thought you weren't here to change my mind?"

"I'm here," Soraka huffed, "because I care about you. Deeply. I returned you to life from the verge of death. I touched your soul, Irelia. Something like that forges bonds. I can't stand the thought of you suffering under this…this…" Her voice faltered and tears started streaming down her blue cheeks.

Irelia was surprised by Soraka's sudden emotional outbreak. Rising from her seat, she rounded the table and closed her arms around the Starchild. She never knew how much this touched her.

"It's okay," she whispered to the women sobbing in her embrace.

"No, it is not!" Came the choking answer. "She will hurt you-"

"And you're going to heal me, right?"

"Yes, of course, but-"

"This is not just about me, Soraka. If I don't keep my word, who knows what she will do. This is about protecting Ionia and it's people – including you – because there is no other way to keep her in check. And also…" She backed away a little so she could look into her friend's golden eyes, "…if she wants to break me, I'm going to give her one hell of a hard time. Okay?"

Soraka sniffled and swallowed, staring back for a moment before she forced a weak smile on her features. "…okay."

"Cruel as she might be, she'll eventually grow tired of it. Trust me, I won't break under a girl like her." With that she collected her papers and led her friend to her office's door, not without handing her a handkerchief and giving her one last hug, before locking the door and making her way home to prepare for the inevitable.

Soraka stood there in silence until the silhouette of the woman vanished around the corner.

If she just knew how much she cared for her, maybe she wouldn't go. But she would leave and would have to reject Soraka, and that would break her heart even more than seeing her friend suffer under Syndra's hands.

Love is cruel, the Starchild thought, one last tear running over her flawless, blue skin before she wiped it off and started walking to her own home where she would wait for Irelia to return, ready to heal her every wound and wipe the tears of her cheeks. And there would be many tears after what the Dark Sovereign would do to her.

Meanwhile, in her floating castle, Syndra bit her lip in anticipation as she eyed the room specially prepared for her soon regular visitor. Tears, she thought, were just the beginning.

* * *

A/N: *gasp* He assigned ages! Burn him at the stake!

All kidding aside, I want thank the surprising number of people who read my meager two existing chapters and I promise high and holy that this is the last chapter of fluff and cliffhangers before it gets kinky and dirty.

Cherio!

PS: Seeing as this my first (actually posted) fanfiction, I gladly welcome all feedback in form of reviews and/or virgin sacrifices. If you have any left, that is. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Also I might be doing this authors notes stuff wrong.


	4. Pain

A/N: Last warning for the weak-hearted: It gets intense. I recommend to play Black by The soft moon in the background. Fans of a certain episode of Gotham will get that reference. Without further ado...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Pain

"Gods, what have I gotten myself into…" Irelia whispered as she stood in the shadow of the Celestial Fortress floating high above her. She had nothing with her but a small bag, the clothes she wore, and her blades – that the dark mage would surely lock away somehow.

Many times she had tried to mentally prepare for this, but the cold fear in her heart and stomach never lost its grip on her. Whatever was going to happen inside of that fortress, would be horrifying. She had seen before what the Dark Sovereign's wrath did to her victims – those that survived were traumatized for weeks before they even started to talk about what happened.

But this would be no uncontrolled wrath, Irelia remembered. What the Sovereign could do to her in one night had limits, and she was a strong woman. Even death couldn't scare her away from her profession, and this girl wouldn't either.

With a last glance behind her, where somewhere in the distance Ionias capital lay, Irelia stepped onto her blades and started hovering upwards.

* * *

A smile crept around the corners of Syndra's mouth as her guest appeared at the edge of her island in the skies, sure footed on the blades that anchored her soul to this world.

She came. Finally.

The Dark Sovereign waited, barely able to keep her calm. The moment Irelia's feet touched the ground, a heavy silence fell upon the floating island, very much like it did just a few days ago with Karma and the elders. This time, however, she was alone. All alone. All. Hers.

"Follow me," the Sovereign finally broke the silence after moments she spent staring on her prey, excitement in her voice and one finger beckoning Irelia to follow.

For a moment the Will of the Blades hesitated – something didn't feel right. Her brows furrowed. As if any of this was right, she thought. But it felt weird.

She shook the uneasy feeling off and followed the Sovereign inside, where the young woman led her through several dark corridors. Despite her situation Irelia couldn't help but wonder how she kept this place so well in order. "How do you even manage all this?"

Without stopping, the mage snickered. "I have a gardener that also acts as my cook and two maids. But don't worry…" she turned around. "I've sent them home. We're all…alone."

A shiver ran down Irelia's spine. "So, what do you want with me? Whatever it is, make it quick."

Syndra glared at her, looking right through her feigned uppity. "First..." she began, "you will put your weapon away." She opened a small door that led into a tiny room filled with nothing but a box full of magical seals.

Irelia hesitated. She was about to lose the last bit of control she had to this madwoman. Her fear jumped to new levels.

Her opponent impatiently drummed her fingers on her crossed arms. "Either you do it...or I will." The last words resonated with magic, making the threat all the more powerful. Unwillingly, Irelia commanded her blades to float inside the box, which promptly snapped shut.

She gasped as she felt the connection growing weaker until every bit of control over her father's blades was gone.

"Oh, don't worry, plaything...you will get them back tomorrow, along with your armor."

Irelia's eyes widened. "My arm- no!"

"Which brings me straight to point number two," Syndra continued, ignoring Irelia's objections. Her glowing eyes fixated on the several inches smaller Ionian, lifting her chin with two clawed fingers.

"As long as you are here, you do as I say, when I say and how I say. And you will address me correctly by my title." Irelia simply glared at the women as her face came closer to hers. "All I want to hear is 'Yes, my Sovereign', 'Of course, my Sovereign', 'Please, my Sovereign'. Do you understand?"

For a few seconds, Irelia did nothing but glare at Syndra with all of her hatred before finally lowering her gaze."Yes...my Sovereign." She snarled through clenched teeth.

Syndras smile widened as she brushed Irelia's cheek with one hand, the woman flinching at the touch. "Good girl. And now, strip."

* * *

It was humiliating.

Irelia followed "her Sovereign" through another set of dark corridors, in nothing but her underwear – white cotton panties and a training bra of the same material and color.

She couldn't imagine how she was supposed to survive this evening, let alone the night, without dying of either shame or fear. And this had just been the beginning!

Before she had left for the fortress, Karma had advised her that whatever the Sovereign would throw at her, she should just go along with it. Take the force, make it easier.

But this was unlike everything she had expected.

She now stood before another door, a pair of heavy metal wings likely leading to one of the Sovereigns chambers.

Syndra was biting her lip again, barely able to hold back her excitement. "Close your eyes, plaything." She whispered, her lips dangerously close to Irelia's ear.

By now, Irelia was shaking with both anger and fear. She closed her eyes as tightly as possible, trying to somehow calm down, block out what was happening. She had seen blood, death, endured torture and worse. But this...made her want to hide in a corner and cry for help. This feeling of being exposed, naked and helpless drove her mad. And that was probably exactly what she wanted.

She could hear the double doors in front of her open and inhaled sharply when something rough and cold was closed around her neck. "Open..." The Sovereign whispered.

Irelia was close to panicking now. When she followed the command however, her eyes widened with something far, far beyond fear.

The room in front of her was filled with all sorts of demonic looking devices, a big X on the far end of the room with leather straps attached to it and an iron cage being only two of them.

Gods, she thought, something far worse than fear closing its grip around her heart.

"Why...why are you doing this?" The Ionian choked, close to crying now.

The Sovereign approached the smaller woman from behind, her breasts pressing into her back, one hand on Irelia's hip, the other one holding the end of the leash attached to the collar snaking around her breasts. She brought her full lips down to her ear, giving her neck a playful lick.

"Don't you understand, plaything?" Syndra whispered. "You're not here because I want revenge, and certainly not because I want to break your precious body..."

Irelia gasped as a clawed hand snuck it's way into her panties.

"You are here..." Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as her senses were overpowered with a sudden pain in her nether regions, "because I want to break your mind."


	5. Silence

Chapter 5: Silence

"Hold still, will you?" Soraka struggled to keep the warrior below her from moving away while she tried to heal her wounds. The Will of the Blades lay stomach down on the floor of her friend's bedroom, several pillows scattered around them while the Starchild attempted to somehow entangle her hooved legs with Irelia's to limit her movement. Her hands were already secured to one of the wooden posts of Soraka's bed, using a scarf as a makeshift rope as the warrior had been wildly lashing out at her.

This was the third time this happened now. When Irelia had come back from the Dark Sovereign's Fortress after the first night she had spent there, Soraka opened her door to a woman with empty eyes and bloody marks all over her back, wearing nothing but a hastily donned cloak over her undergarments. Her blade was barely afloat behind her, the armor she always wore so proudly stuffed in a dirty bag.

It had been very early in the morning, the sun just beginning to color the horizon and luckily, nobody had seen the Captain of the Guard in the state she had been in.

Soraka, still in her nightgown, had led her friend inside where she wordlessly sat down to allow the Starchild to take care of her wounds. She had sobbed a few times and let Soraka hold her for a few minutes in her arms, but that was it. Not a single word about what had happened in the dark mage's fortress – not to her friend, not to Karma or anyone else.

After the shock of the first time, it had almost become routine – Irelia would leave for the mage's fortress only to return early in the morning, standing sometimes more, sometimes less bruised in front of the Starchild's door.

Irelia Lito was traumatized, yes, but far from broken. She grimly refused to tell Soraka anything, leaving as soon as her friend was done. Ionia's Captain of the Guard was far too proud to admit defeat to a witch like Syndra, and far too stubborn to give up.

It was this very stubbornness that made Soraka, despite her calm and gentle nature, lose her patience on a regular basis with the Ionian, since she made a drama out of every single healing.

Soraka's healing magic was no doubt powerful, but far from Celestial – she had lost the privilege to freely use that gift many years ago, along with her immortality. And while she could still call upon the stars through the leftovers of her connection to the heavens, like when she did to save Irelia during the noxian invasion, it was as difficult as it was dangerous.

The spells she now used to mend broken bones or close gaping wounds still worked like a charm and never left the tiniest scar – but being on their receiving end was far from comfortable, to put it lightly.

In short: It itched like hell and after the first time, Irelia point blank refused to let Soraka heal her, using bandages and antiseptics instead. But the Starchild finally had enough of the Captain's childish behavior.

She blamed this whole ordeal on herself because she had attacked the Sovereign – maybe that was true to some extend.

She didn't want to talk about what was happening to her in those nights – that Soraka could understand.

But she would certainly not stand by idly and watch as Irelia ran around covered in bruises and cuts that would only get worse every week, just because her spells itched too much.

Now Soraka sat ontop of a bruised and battered Irelia that had finally stopped struggling, thanks to several scarfs and other items from her wardrobe limiting the warrior's movements. That and the healer's rather well-endowed behind pressing down on Irelia's comparatively slim form.

Breathing heavily, the blue-skinned women leaned back and wept the sweat of her forehead, blowing a loose strand of white hair out of her face. When Karma had heard about the leader of the Ionian Guard refusing to be healed, the duchess had simply ordered her to allow Soraka to treat her. Despite that Soraka had caught her trying to sneak past her chambers early this morning, which added the final drop that made the Starchild's barrel overflow.

A muffled grunt from below her interrupted her flow of memories, reminding her of her unwilling patient. "Soraka, please, I don't need to be healed! I'm fine!"

The woman on top of her huffed, crossing her arms. "Like hell you are. Now hold still and bite down."

"On wha- Mmph!"

Soraka shoved a piece of cloth into Irelia's mouth so she wouldn't bite her tongue bloody, before finally starting to channel her powers.

The warriors struggling became worse, but she would have to endure this. Moments later every scratch and bloody stream on her body started to glow as dried blood crumbled away to reveal fresh, flawless skin beneath.

It took not even half a minute, but Irelia screamed at the top of her lungs the entire time before she finally lay still, breathing heavily.

Soraka leaned forward to look at her friend's face. "See, all done. And was it that bad?"

"..."

"Look, I know it's not exactly a demacian oil massage, but you behave like I'm trying to burn you alive. Irelia?"

Irelia didn't react. She was sobbing and her eyes were wide with fear.

Soraka immediately got off of her and started to remove the makeshift-bindings that held the quivering woman in place. "I'm so sorry..." she whispered. "I'm really just trying to help you, Irelia, if you would just talk to me-"

"I don't. Want. Your help."

Soraka froze, the loose end of her favorite scarf in her hands. "...what?"

Irelia stared at her through a mess of sweaty, dark-blue hair, a hatred in her eyes the Starchild had never seen before. "I said," she growled, "I don't want your help! All you do is make things worse!"

The warrior's words struck the healer harder than any physical pain ever could. "Irelia..." she whispered. "I just...I just...I don't want to see you suffer like this. Please..." The last word was barely audible as a hard knot formed in her throat.

"Well guess what!" The warrior spat at her. "You are making me suffer right now! You are just! Like! HER!"

For a very long time, nothing happened. Then Soraka swallowed and the soft piece of clothing in her hands fell to the ground, gliding through her shaking hands.

She didn't look at Irelia.

She didn't cry.

She simply started to undo the bindings until the warrior was completely free.

During this time, Irelia hardly moved while she slowly realized what she had just said.

When the last binding fell, Soraka picked up the scarf she had been holding before, a simple piece of soft, yellow cloth that Irelia had given her a few years ago. Then she sat down in the corner the farthest away from the women in front of her, drawing her legs to her body, face hidden in the scarf that still smelled a little of Irelia's skin.

Only then she stopped holding back and started to cry like she had never before in her life.

Irelia still didn't move. She couldn't. She could only watch as her friend was shaking uncontrollably, heartbreaking cries escaping her quivering lips.

For several minutes she watched, her mind blank and numbness crawling into her limbs, unable to form a single coherent thought. Watched her friend whose heart she had just torn in two.

Until finally she got up and started to slowly walk towards the quivering mess that had been Soraka just minutes ago. She sat down at her side in silence and laid her arms very, very carefully around her. Soraka flinched at the touch, not daring to look up.

The young Ionian slowly lifted the Starchild's chin until she could look into her eyes and see the full extent of the damage she had done. The once sparkling pools of gold were empty and surrounded by shadows. Irelia swallowed. "I'm so sorry..." she whispered.

Soraka looked away.

Irelia bit her lower lip in frustration, not knowing what to do. "Soraka, please, I'm sorry...I don't know why I said that. You are definitely not like her. You are my friend."

The Starchild didn't react.

"But I can't...I can't tell you what she did to me. I barely understand it myself. I couldn't describe it, even if I wanted to."

Soraka shakily breathed in, staring at the scarf she was holding in her lap before finally, finally looking up. When she spoke, her voice was raspy, barely even a whisper.

"Then...show me."

* * *

A/N: *sniffs* It had to be done. Don't worry, Syndrelia fans, we're getting there. I just need a moment to pick myself up.


	6. Afterglow

**Chapter 6: Afterglow**

"Soraka, I don't think I can do this to you."

"..."

"I mean, it'll really _hurt._ "

"..."

"And I, erm, I don't even know how to use this...thing. She didn't just swing it, it's more like...I mean..."

Soraka let out an exasperated groan and rolled her eyes while Irelia kept on stammering behind her.

They had gathered several items that they could use to "reconstruct" what the Sovereign had done to Irelia and now stood at the edge of a small clearing in the forests surrounding Ionia's capital. After what had happened in the morning, the Starchild had persuaded her friend to at least share her pain, if she wouldn't talk about it.

Clad in nothing but her yellow undergarments and tied to a tree remotely resembling a cross, Soraka's initial embarrassment was quickly replaced by dismay when she imagined the warrior in a similar situation – and a hint of guilt when she realized what pain her forced healing must have caused.

If it wasn't for the improvised gag in her mouth she would have told Irelia to quit her stammering and get the hell on with it. After sharing the pained feelings of so many over her life, Soraka would be able to take a small "punishment" like that. But the Ionian behind her held the whip in her hands like it was a snake that could bite her any second.

"...know you just want to help me, but there has to be another-" Irelia was cut off by Soraka coughing to get her attention, motioning with her eyes to remove the gag. She did so, avoiding eye contact. "...sorry..."

After licking her dry lips Soraka looked back over her shoulder. "You promised to stop being sorry."

"I know, sorr- I know."

"And you agreed to show me what she did."

"I _know_."

"And you said you wouldn't hold back."

"I knowwww!" Irelia whined, squirming from one leg to the other.

"Would you please _hit me_ then?"

"I can't," she said, staring at the whip in her hands.

"Please."

"..."

"Please hit me."

"Stop..."

"I want you to do it."

Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the handle tighter. "Stop begging..."

"HIT ME!"

"Stop it!" Irelia screamed, wildly lashing at Soraka's back, making her cry out in pain. The whip fell into the grass as Irelia watched a bright purple mark appear on the otherwise flawless blue skin of her friend's back.

"Don't stop," Soraka pressed through clenched teeth. "Do exactly what she did."

"That IS what she did."

"What...do you mean?"

"...she made me beg her to hurt me."

Soraka blinked. "Oh."

She had done it again – forced Irelia to relive her trauma. This was certainly not working out as curative as she had hoped. "And...that is all?"

Irelia grimaced. "No. Far from it." She moved to undo the bindings, but hesitated, looking into the golden eyes she had seen so full of pain before. "Do I really have to do... _everything_ she did?"

"Well, as far as possible...I am tasked with counseling you, after all. Please stop worrying about it; I can take much more than that."

Irelia picked up the whip and was about to place the gag back in Soraka's mouth when her eyes fell upon the bruised skin on her back. She softly brushed her fingers over the warm mark, remembering the Sovereign's tantalizing touch. Soraka shuddered. "Does it hurt much?"

"It...stings, but I'll be fine. Just keep going."

The warrior's inner conflict went on a few more moments before she sighed. "Fine. I'll do it. But only this once and only because you are leaving me no choice."

"Would it help if I told you that I might enjoy this a little bit?"

"Oh, shut up," Irelia snapped, trying to hide her blush while she placed the gag between Soraka's lips, the Starchild giggling into the cloth. Then she took a step back and lifted the whip, trying to blend out what she would have to do after using it.

"Enjoying it..." she whispered to herself, her heart beating faster as the memories of the last evening resurfaced.

* * *

It was dark when Irelia was awoken from her uneasy slumber by the sound of a key being turned inside a lock. The soft sound of the Sovereign's bare feet on the stone floor of the torture chamber made the warrior shiver. She had spent the last few hours in a small iron cage, blindfolded, heavy metal cuffs securing her wrists behind her blood-encrusted back.

She had hoped the mage had enough for the night, but apparently she was wrong. The door to her cage creaked as it swung open before Irelia was yanked out of it and to her feet by the chain attached to the heavy collar around her neck.

"C'mere, plaything..." the mage purred with a sultry tone in her voice, a clawed hand brushing over her tormented back. Flinching, but not giving her captor the satisfaction of hissing at the pain she felt, the warrior stood still.

For a few moments nothing happened as Syndra stood in front of her, pondering what to do next.

"Finally running out of ideas _, my Sovereign_?" Irelia asked in the most sarcastically humble tone she could muster.

An angered _tsk_ told her that the taunt had hit its mark, even though it would likely earn her another whipping. Instead of answering, the mage led her to the wooden cross she had been tied to already, leather straps tightening around her waist and hips, her hands now pressing against her bruised skin.

Irelia didn't care. Whatever this witch would throw at her body, nothing would get to her. Not after the nights she had already spent here.

Then she could feel the Sovereign's soft bosom press into her back, covered by nothing but what felt like a thin nightgown. "I'm actually a little disappointed with your body," she whispered in her ear. "Please don't misunderstand me. You _are_ a beautiful woman, but I expected a little more...well, _more_."

The hands that ran over Irelia's own breasts left her skin burning. She didn't want to be touched by this woman. Pain she could stand, but not this.

"...Whip me, if you want to."

The hands stopped. "And where is this suddenly coming from?"

"It's what you want to do anyway. Do I have to beg for it again?"

An amused snicker tickled her ear. "Afraid to be touched like this, I see. You're really inexperienced, aren't you?"

"And what if I am? I'm here to receive a punishment, not to be your whore."

"I don't think this 'punishment' was further defined in our agreement, was it? 'A punishment I see fit' was the exact wording. That means if I think being my whore will serve as a good enough punishment for you, there is nothing keeping me from doing _this_..."

One hand slowly slid down Irelia's stomach, one finger tugging on her panties, the Sovereign's hot breath in her neck. A mix of fear, disgust and humiliation rose up the warrior's throat, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Please...don't," she whined.

"Why not, plaything?" The finger slid along the edge of the fabric covering Irelia's womanhood, not yet touching her sensitive skin.

"...Please, I'm begging you...my Sovereign." The title came hard over her lips, but Irelia would do anything to keep those hands away from her body's last untouched part.

"I asked you _why not._ But it's nice of you to remember your place."

The finger remained for a second longer before it withdrew, only to make Irelia yelp as the other hand smacked her rear.

"Don't worry...after all, who am I to pluck your precious flower?"

Even though Irelia was blindfolded and didn't have to look into Syndra's eyes as she said that, her face flushed red with another hot wave of embarrassment. She knew.

"...yet."

The moment Irelia let out a tear-drenched sob, something forced her lips apart, gagging her before she could react. The last thing she remembered before falling into the merciful unconsciousness of her embarrassment were the Sovereign's teeth playing with her lips and the wet tongue in her mouth, finally forcing the slightest of moans to escape through the gag.

* * *

Soraka gasped, breathing heavily when Irelia finally withdrew and removed the gag, blindfold, and bindings as quickly as possible before backing off, feeling the same embarrassment flushing her face again. She swallowed hard and wiped a few tears away.

The Starchild knelt down to retrieve her garments, covering her mouth. Small drops of sweat ran down her back where other marks had joined the first one in different shades of violet. After a while, she turned around, one hand still clasping her mouth while the other gripped the fabric of her dress between her legs, thighs tightly pressed together.

Irelia couldn't look at her. She felt like she would never be able to look at her friend again.

"...My god..." Soraka stammered, finally breaking the silence. She could still taste the warrior's saliva in her mouth. She knew that this experience with the mage had been anything but pleasurable for Irelia, but she couldn't help it. The Starchild was dripping.

Unable to form a single coherent thought, Soraka did her best to hide her arousal, even though she was aching to touch herself. Or even better, touch Irelia.

 _No...nonono. Concentrate. Oh gods, how did she survive that?_ Soraka was, despite her heavenly nature, by no means innocent. During her years as a mortal being she had explored many aspects of her humanity, at some point leading to her first sensual experiences. She knew exactly what she liked, but this was something completely different.

"I- I need to go," Irelia suddenly said, incredibly ashamed for what she had done to her friend.

Soraka's eyes widened and she straightened up, trying to forget about her drenched womanhood.

"Please wait!" She ran after the Ionian, finally catching up with her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry...oh gods..."

"Wait, please – look, could you maybe – gosh, stop running away!" She took Irelia by her shoulders and turned her around, still breathing heavily. "Look...I know it doesn't look like it, but I'm fine."

Irelia stared at her feet, luckily not noticing the damp spot on Soraka's dress. The Starchild tried to think of a way to comfort her friend that didn't include pouncing on her right then and there, recalling how serious the situation actually was.

"How do you feel?" she asked instead, mentally scolding herself for the stupid question.

Irelia sniffed. "...I don't want to talk about it. I really, really don't."

"I thought we were over that already!"

Green eyes shot her an angry glare. "I thought this was supposed to _help_! How do _you_ feel? Wasn't that the point of all this?"

"I...I suppose I feel..." _Wet, hot, aroused, dripping..._

"Yes?"

Soraka gulped, ashamed of her inability to stay focused on her friend's problems. Then it dawned upon her. _Shame_. The shame Irelia must have felt, aroused against her will, losing every bit of control to someone that was supposed to be her enemy. She suddenly understood why this touched her so much.

"At first...it was very arousing."

Irelia looked at her in disbelief. " _What?!_ "

"But...when I couldn't move away my mouth...I was so ashamed..." she hurriedly added, trying to find the right words. But Irelia took her hands off her shoulders.

"No no no, wait. Aroused? You actually... _liked_ that?"

"It was sexy, okay?" Soraka defended herself. "Not that SHE did it, I mean. Under less...hostile conditions that would be really..."

The warrior looked like she was about to slap her across the face. "You mean you would enjoy getting raped? Are you seriously trying to tell me that would _arouse_ you?"

Now it was Soraka's turn to be offended. "No, what I mean is that you were tying me to a tree, smacking my butt and sticking your fingers inside my undergarments. You can't tell me that wouldn't do anything to you, because I most certainly am very, very wet."

Irelia's cheeks slowly turned to the color of red-hot glowing coals.

"...also, you're a pretty good kisser."

"W-what?" The woman stammered, at a loss of words at the Starchild's lack of decency.

The blue-skinned healer was already starting to regret her outburst.

"...I- You have to understand that it is really difficult to concentrate like this. Please don't think bad of me, it's just..." She squirmed. "It's not my fault! It's in my nature! STOP STARING AT ME LIKE I'M SOME FREAK OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL BE ONE HOLDING THAT WHIP THE NEXT TIME!"

The two women stood there staring at each other, both trying not to escalate the situation any further. Irelia finally lowered her gaze, blushing even more when she saw the wet spot on the healer's yellow dress. "I'm sorry."

"If you say sorry one more time...I dare you. I am the one that needs to be sorry." Soraka gave Irelia a tight hug. "I shouldn't have pressured you so much to… to show me."

A slight smile found its way to the warrior's face. "You asked for it."

"I suppose that's true. Look, I don't want this to stand between us. I understand how horrible it must be for you to endure so much...I couldn't survive that for even one night."

She then let go of her friend and walked towards the trees. "I'll be right back."

"Wait, where are you going? What are you-"

"Guess."

* * *

 **A/N: I regret that it took so long this time, but I was both unsure where to actually go with this story - as it was originally intended to be romance and kink as opposed to the Hurt/Comfort plus Angst with some fluff it is developing into now - and I needed to get my (unofficial) Beta the right docs. A big thank you to Terrinthia for cleaning up my grammar-sins.**

 **Also I once again want to encourage everyone who wants to write a review to JUST D- *cough* please do that, as it is the only way I can see wether I´m managing to push peoples buttons or not. All feedback is greatly appreciated. Cherio and thanks again!**


	7. AN: Sorry

**A/N: I apologise for the long wait and I'm afraid it might be a few days longer. Inspiration comes when it comes, and as much as I'm trying to force myself to JUST D *ahem* to finally get that next chapter done, the muse didn't bless me with her presence and I want to deliver quality content.**

 **So, this is not going to be a hiatus – just a little longer until. I hope you understand**.


	8. 6-1: The Tea Party Protocol

**Chapter 6.1: The Tea Party Protocol**

Groaning, the man awakened, groggily opening his eyes. It was the writer of this story, someone who had been unable to write new chapters due to his own laziness and – as he kept telling himself – a lack of inspiration. Now he was tied to a chair that stood in the middle of a dark room, a headlamp casting it's dirty-white spotlight onto him like in a badly written kidnapping scene.

Before him stood three shadowy figures who had enough of waiting for him to get his texts done. As the poor author fully regained consciousness, the figure in the middle stepped forward into the light – it was Zed. The Master of Shadows crossed his arms in front of his chest, one foot impatiently tapping on the floor.

"Now, we have been waiting long enough. Your readers are longing for a new chapter, as are we. We brought you here to… _encourage_ you to find some inspiration."

The author swallowed, his mouth dry, thinking of an argument. He knew he let his readers down with every additional day they had to wait, but again and again he fled himself into the lie that was missing inspiration, writer's block and whatever else he could come up with. He cleared his throat and looked at his captor.

"You see, it's not easy to get back to writing once you've stayed away from it so long. I know I should, but…" he shrugged and his head sank to his chest.

"Now, now…don't lie to us, will you?" the second figure in the shadow stepped forward now. It was Ahri, the nine-tailed fox. She mischievously smiled, bending forward a little, showing off her cleavage. "We both know you started writing weeks ago, you just allowed yourself to drift off again. We are here to prevent that from happening again."

The author puffed up his cheeks, noticeably distracted by the women in front of him. "No no no, this is exactly how this all started," The third figure said, revealing Yasuo, the Lone Wanderer, as he stepped out of the shadows as well. "Hot women and other distractions. No offense, fox lady, but take a step back. A man's attention is easily diverted by bodies like that."

Ahri pouted, turning away. "Pah, fine. But I want a cameo."

The Writer looked at her irritated. "Come again?"

Zed smirked. Nobody could see it, which is why it had no effect on what he said next, but he did smirk. "Talking about cameos – didn't you plan me and a certain other ninja to make an appearance as well? Why hasn't that been properly worked out yet?"

The writer was about to say something about spoilers, but he was hardly in the position to defend his writing. Instead, he just sighed. "Yes, yes, I know. I've been lazy, I let my readers down and so on. I know. But try brute-forcing yourself to write a good story, it doesn't work like that. And why are you even here?" He asked, looking at Yasuo and the Kumiho.

The Wanderer sniffed, opening a bottle to take a swing from it. "Heh, guess. We're all Ionians that are not involved in the story – yet. Actually Zed was gonna do this alone, but we wanted to have a spot on the show as well, so here we are."

"And how exactly am I supposed to integrate your character into the story? Ahri might fit since she is a very sexualized character, but you-"

"Hey!" The fox woman said, giving him an offended look. Zed shrugged. "Hate to break it to you, but he's right. It's a story about a developing BDSM-relationship and you are in pretty much half of the smutfics on this site. It's not that far from reality."

"I know what you mean. There are only a few good ones, tho. It's a damn shame, everytime I browse I see so much potential for her character."

"I know right? There could be so much more than just vanilla sex in those stories."

"Eh, GUYS?" Ahri snapped, a rather pissed expression on her face.

"Right, right, sorry." Zed cleared his throat and focused on the writer again.

"Now, we want cameos – and roles as side characters for me and A- I mean, that other person that is totally not my ex-girlfriend." He coughed. "And we want them SOON. Like, in days, not weeks, as soon as possible. Either that, or we'll come back."

The writer sighed, giving up. "Fine. I'm a lazy-ass person and you are right. I'll see to it, tomorrows enough time, after all."

"Good, good. Can we go back to bed now? You're writing this in the middle of the night, after all."

 _Fourth wall break IN a fourth wall break – that's, like, sixteen walls! And a Deadpool reference! I'm a GENIUS!_

A hard slap forced the writer back to reality, Zed grasping his collar, shaking him violently. "Don't! You! Dare! Getting! Distracted! Again! We are desperate, you hear me! I need this role!"

Suddenly, a Yordle with a green hat appeared, grinning at the rest. "Hey guys! Can I have a cameo too?"

Everyone STOPPED mid-motion, looking at the Swift Scout. Ahri and Yasuo stared at him in shock, then in hatred, remembering his new Devil-Skin. Zed still grasped the writer´s shirt, not moving an inch until he spoke up.

"You have ten seconds to run as fast and far as your W allows."

The Scout swallowed hard, getting ready to run for his life. The writer looked at the champions in front of him, then at the Scout, bowing to the side as far as he could, whispering. "I hate your kit so much – but your Omega Squad skin gives your character so much more depth, don't listen to those idiots who prefer the others. You should really run, though."

A very pale Captain Teemo nodded and made the run for it.


	9. Frustration

**Chapter 7: The wrong feeling**

This wouldn't do. This wouldn't do at all.

The Dark Sovereign was floating on her bedroom's balcony as if sitting on an invisible chair, watching the sunset whilst pondering about her last meetings with her victim. Torturing and humiliating Irelia was a delightful occupation for the young mage, naturally. The shame and embarrassment flushing the warrior's face every time she was helplessly toyed with was thrilling.

Yet for some reason Syndra wasn't satisfied with just torturing her. She wanted to own Irelia, make her a slave, a plaything - _her_ plaything. But the warrior didn't give in, she never did. Of course she followed Syndra's orders, sometimes more, sometimes less reluctant. She took all the pain and humiliation until bittersweet tears started running over her red cheeks, gasping for air when her torturer's wet tongue licked them off her skin.

But it didn't feel right. Good, no doubt, but not right.

A frustrated groan escaped the mage's lips as she closed her eyes and massaged her temples, the headpiece resting on the armor stand beside her bed. This wasn't what she wanted… at least, not anymore.

Her dimly glowing purple eyes followed the sun's slow descent to the horizon, coloring the clouds in lovely shades of orange and purple. The landscape of Ionia seemed to be drowned in blood by the fading light, a stark contrast to the green fields and forests.

"Beautiful…" the Sovereign whispered to herself and suddenly remembered Irelia's naked form in front of her, sweat glistening in the dim light of the torture room. She was still down there, waiting in the dark, scared of her touch.

Syndra had spent almost an hour with her already, making her whimper in pain and humiliation, doing everything she was told just to keep her last bit of innocence. Of course Syndra could just take it anyway, play with her flower until it was tainted with sin, but she didn't want to.

She wanted her captive to give it to her on her own free will, but she was afraid of her - disgusted even. It made the dark mage furious and frustrated at the same time, tempting her to lash the whip at Irelia's flesh until that unwavering will of hers was broken.

No, she couldn't do that. With every "visit" the Will of the Blades paid her it had become harder to enjoy the screams of agony. This time Syndra hadn't even touched the whip, using her hands instead, wanting to feel the woman, make her quiver under her touch. But in the end she lost herself in the smell of her hair, the taste of her skin and her own thoughts of how beautiful this woman was.

Finally she had left her there, desperately needing a break herself. How come she couldn't hurt her anymore?

* * *

The door opened with a faint creak, shedding a bit of light on Irelia's body that was tied to the cross once again. Syndra walked towards her captive, noticing her muscles tense up in preparation for what was to come.

So intractable, the Sovereign thought, one hand absentmindedly brushing over the soft and unharmed skin of Irelia's back, tracing the spine all the way to the bottom. The warrior winced when her panties were tugged on ever so slightly.

"Don't worry, plaything…" Syndra whispered, removing the blindfold to look into her captive's eyes. Deep green met glowing purple, just staring at each other for a few seconds.

"You can go."

Irelia blinked. "What?"

Syndra started to undo the binds that kept the warrior's body bound to the frame. "You can go. I am satisfied for today."

Like hell she was.

Irelia`s eyes narrowed while she covered her breasts with her arms, rubbing her wrists to get the warmth back into her hands. "Is this a trick? M-my Sovereign?" she quickly added, fearing another punishment.

Syndra just took her chin with two fingers, brushing her cheek with the index finger. "No, it's not. I am tired and bored with you."

"Bored?" A bit of hope swung in Irelia's voice, shortly followed by guilt. Wait, why did she feel guilty? For not being entertaining enough for her torturer? Hardly.

Syndra sighed in exasperation, gesturing the warrior to follow her to retrieve her clothes and blades. "You should be happy, shouldn't you? You know where your things are, just leave."

Irelia grabbed her bra from a stool in the closet the Sovereign had left it on, closing it behind her back with mixed feelings. Was it a trick? Would the mage really let her walk or was it just a game where Irelia would find herself in a cage again, after tasting freedom? While the warrior bent forward to put her armor back on, she could feel purple eyes on her lower back. Her cheeks lit up.

Turning around, nestling with the buckles, she remained silent, a frown on her face.

"Stop glaring at me like that as if I'm trying to poison you. I told you, I'm bored." Syndra had crossed her arms under her breasts, impatiently tapping one foot on the floor. The noise echoed through the hallway.

"If you're so bored, why are you waiting for me to leave?"

"Well…that's because…" The mage's mouth remained open while she searched for a reason, closing it when she couldn't find one. At least, none she could tell without embarrassing herself. Growling in frustration, she turned around and left, every step shaking the castle ground. "Just LEAVE!"

Surprised by her reaction, Irelia gulped, the shaking slowly subsiding as the Sovereign went upstairs. Still, the uneasy feeling remained – she lied. Something was troubling her, hopefully nothing Irelia did.

 _But why do I care?_

* * *

The sun was almost gone when Syndra sat on her balcony again. The landscape slowly turned grey, the last colors vanishing with the pale sickle of the moon beginning to provide the only light. In the distance she could see Captain Lito getting smaller, using her blades to get away from her as fast as possible.

Why couldn't she hurt her? It was infuriating!

The Sovereign pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin on top of them. It had started so well. Why was it so hard to torture this woman?

Deciding to take a walk, Syndra got up on her feet, noticing how her usual subconscious floating had ceased. Pondering for a moment whether she should walk the long way or just levitate herself down, the mage resolved that the exercise would be good for her figure and began to make her way to her well-kept gardens.

While she walked through the vast corridors and listened to the echo following her every step, the emptiness she was so used to felt different. Normally the Dark Sovereign had her servants around - two maids and a butler who also tended to the gardens - but she had sent them home to be alone with Irelia. Even though they knew about their employer's... unusual free time activities, she didn't want them to see her torturing and toying with the Ionian Captain of the Guard. The maids were such lovely young women and the butler, while old, had a golden heart. No, Syndra didn't want any of them to have to carry the burden of seeing what happened in the locked room once a week.

As she reached the sliding door that led to her gardens, a smile crept on her face. The moon had come out behind the clouds and the waxing gibbon shone its pale light on the many flowers, giving them a slightly ghostly appearance.

The mage made her way towards a small patch of grass, surrounded by flowers and little lanterns that she lit using her magic before sitting down with crossed legs. Here she often meditated to calm her mind and control her power.

Assuming her standard position, Syndra closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax.

The purple glow of her eyes slowly faded away as the Sovereign's powers inside of her ebbed from a raging storm to a gentle breeze. Feeling the pressure of the arcane energy wear off, Syndra sighed and enjoyed the silence within her.

The mage certainly loved her powers and the feeling of might they gave her. But sometimes it was just...too much. When she was alone and sinking into her bed after a long day of studying books, managing her small kingdom with its servants, gardens, a surprising amount of mail and of course, after using her powers all day long, she felt worn and exhausted. It was comparable to sitting down with hurting feet after hours of wandering – accomplished, but tired.

As the constant pressure of her powers wore off, Syndra closed her eyes and enjoyed the mild breeze that played with strands of her white hair.

Irelia.

What was it that kept her from having fun with her like before? She certainly didn't feel anything for the warrior. That would be ridiculous. Still, the way she whimpered and frantically tried to keep her virginity was adorable. It made her belly tingle with a sadistic affection and she squealed like a little girl every time.

So maybe she just needed to be more...playful? Make her enjoy it a little? Then again, Irelia hated her for what she did. No matter what, unwanted pleasure, pain, even a rather intimate massage Syndra gave her was met with nothing but disgust.

As time went on, the Sovereign's thoughts drifted forth and back without finding a satisfying answer. Finally, she opened her eyes end got up, frustratedly walking up and down in her gardens.

"Why can't you just enjoy what I'm doing to you, plaything!" She yelled, kicking a small piece of wood that was laying around, hitting her toe in the process. Yelping and cursing rather unwomanly, the mage fell on her behind with a soft thump, examining the damage. Nothing that wouldn't heal in a few days, fortunately.

"Maybe she's not into feet." Said a deep, hollow voice behind her. Syndra didn't need to turn around to know who it was, but she floated up anyways, smoothing out her clothes with the purple glow back in her eyes.

"What do you want?" She snapped at the intruder.

The Master of Shadows stood leaning against a tree, arms crossed and the red glow of his mask's eyes hiding any emotion. Still, the mask somehow seemed to express its wearers feelings, and right now, the metallic face was very amused.

"Me? I just wanted to check up on you and your playmate. But it seems she left early, hm?"

The sarcasm in his voice made Syndra's blood boil, but she wasn't mad at him. He was as close to being a friend as was possible with her and she appreciated the company. Sighing, she gestured the ninja to follow her to a little wooden pavilion that housed a wooden table and a few chairs, as well as a tea set.

"So, what troubles the Dark Sovereign so much she reenacts a warrior kicking a helmet, yelling his lungs out?" Zed sat down in one of the chairs, resting one leg on his other.

Syndra said nothing while she prepared two cups of a sweet ionian blend, carefully choosing her words when she sat down with them.

"...She's resisting me."

The mask seemingly raised an eyebrow. "Of course she does."

"I mean...resisting me. Not what I'm doing to her. I don't know how to make her give in."

"Well, she might simply not be into women. Those girls exist, by the way." He lifted his mask slightly to take a sip. Syndra had tried to peek under it before, but he always used his shadows to hide his face.

Syndra snorted. "Believe me, she's reacting very well to my fingers. Her body, anyways. But no matter what I do to her, I can't break through that stupid, stubborn-"

"What are you doing to her? Do you remember what I told you about Akali and me? What makes our relationship a relationship?"

Syndra bit her lip.

"That's not the same thing."

"Is it not? She obviously hates you as much as she fears you, yet for some reason Miss Lito enjoys it, somewhere deep down. It was no different with Akali in the beginning. You know, before..."

"Yes, yes, before you became a happy abusive couple." Syndra interrupted him, waving her hand in annoyance.

Several months ago, when paying the Ninja a surprise visit, Syndra found him and the Fist of Shadow in an intriguing, but highly disturbing situation. It turned out the two had a secret relationship that originated from their times as master and disciple. Long story short, after Zed betrayed the Kinkou, the Fist of Shadow lost more than a Master. Yet still some of her feelings for Zed survived, buried under hatred and the wish for revenge. And years later, Zed decided to reclaim what was once his, meeting with the ninja in secret whenever they could.

The Master of Shadows pouted. "Hey, we're over the kidnapping thing. That's past. And it didn't work. Do you know what did, though?"

Syndra frowned. "What?"

He bent forward, a shit-eating grin on his mask. "Letting it gooo."

* * *

 **A/N: Pew, that was one hard chapter to write. Partly because a lot happened in my life (nothing dramatic, but I was kept on my toes) and partly because I'm a lazy person and I attract writers block like light moths. I am very sorry that it took so long, I know there are people waiting for this to be updated. I am not good at keeping schedules which is why there won't be one, updates come whenever they come.**

 **However, I will try my best not to take as long as I did for this, so you guys/gurls can enjoy ya dose of kink.**

 **Happy new year, and until you hear from me again, happy easter and enjoy your holidays!**

 **(Yeah i'm gonna go kill myself for that horrible joke now.)**

 **In retrospective - fml. I'm working on it.**


	10. Fleet Footwork

***cue "Faith of the Heart" by Russel Watson***

 **It's been a long time indeed. I've been trying to get back to writing for the longest time now and I finally managed to get this chapter done. It's not perfect, but it's going the direction I want it to.**

 **I want to take a moment and thank - and aplogize to - all those who have been waiting for updates on this story. I suck, I know. This story WILL be finished, I promise that much. I even got PMs asking me to please continue writing. Take your time reading this and leave a review, even if it's just to rant at me (I deserve that).**

 **Have fun and thank all those who read my stuff.**

* * *

Irelia frowned. „Soraka… _this_ …is what you were talking about?"

The starchild blushed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. A purple and green pencil skirt covered her from her hips downward, but her upper body was covered by little more than a purple neckholder bra with a bit of extra fabric on the back.

"It's the only garment I own that is at least somewhat fitting for going out. Most of my clothes are at least a decade old, if not a century."

"But…you are half naked! And we are not… 'going out'."

"Well, it's a dinner, isn't it? And she did tell you to wear something pleasing to the eye. Since I am accompanying you, the same goes for me."

The Captain of the Guard glanced at her rather well-endowed friend and had to admit that she was indeed quite pleased with what she saw. After several counselling sessions with Soraka and all the visual provocation from her tormenter, Irelia couldn't deny the fact that women _did_ tickle her fancy. Many Ionian women experimented with their sexuality at some point as a part of "experiencing both sides" and finding balance, and when she confessed her troubles to the duchess, it turned out that the elder swung both ways – the path in the middle, it seemed.

As she eyed Soraka's bosom and exposed stomach lost in thought, the image of the Dark Sovereign crept into her mind.

 _No._ She shook her head, refusing to allow the thought of the mage's body to arouse her. Whatever the sovereign had in store for her, she wouldn't give in. Not to her.

Sighing, the Captain forced a smile on her lips and gave the healer an approving nod. "You look fantastic, Soraka. It's just that…I don't want _her_ to get any ideas."

The starchild huffed, crossing her arms under her chest. "Let her try. Just because I let you tie me to a tree and got off on it – and that was part of your therapy – doesn't that mean that I'll let every power hungry Ionian into my pants."

Irelia blushed as the memories resurfaced, playfully punching the starchild's shoulder. "Didn't we agree that we wouldn't talk about it outside of…the therapy?"

Soraka chuckled and turned around to nestle with her outfit in the mirror. Gazing over her shoulder, Irelia could see herself clad in her ceremonial lotus armor, her hair magically altered to a light purple by the hairpin that held the small knot on top of her head. The ceremonial armor was more robe than protection and showed a lot of cleavage. If this wouldn't be pleasing to the sovereign's eye, nothing would.

Her fingers touched her cheek while she looked at the fine makeup Soraka had applied for her. She was actually dressed for a dinner with her country's worst plague and her personal tormenter.

Just like _her sovereign_ wanted.

Three days ago, a courier had delivered a letter from Syndra herself, addressed to Irelia directly. Usually, all of the communication between Ionias leaders and the mage happened through the duchess' office, but this seemed too important – or too private – for anyone else to see. Irelia studied the letter again as she sat in the carriage bringing them to the Celestial Fortress, Soraka seated across from her.

" _Hello plaything, "_

Irelia's grip on the letter tightened as she read the infuriating nickname again,

" _I would like to invite you to dinner at my fortress. No torture, no tricks, just dinner. I'd like to get to know the Captain of the Guard that all of Ionia loves so much a little better. Until now I've always only ever seen a pathetic, helpless, whimpering girl begging for mercy, but who knows what else there is hiding behind that stubborn attitude?_

 _Meet my maids at the entrance of my home at sundown on Friday. Feel free to bring your little blue friend along, if she wants to come._

 _Oh, and wear something pleasing to the eye._

 _Plaything._

 _Love and lashes,_

 _Your Sovereign"_

Irelia squirmed in her seat as the mage's voluptuous image once again invaded her mind. "I hate her so much."

* * *

"Alright, hop on and hold on to me."

Soraka carefully stepped on the hovering blades and wrapped her arms around the other womans waist. As they started to move up, Irelia could feel the starchild's grip tightening along with her bosom in her back.

"Are you alright?"

"...I don't like heights,"

Irelia smiled, despite the growing feeling of unease in her stomach. She didn't like the idea of the healer on the sovereign`s island one bit, but something was telling her that today she had nothing to fear from the mage.

"...if she tries anything, promise me to stay out of it."

There was a pause before the response came.

"...I promise."

If all she wanted was to torture Irelia, she could have just done so. It couldn't be that she wanted to harm Soraka either since that would break with the agreement...the only reason the warrior could think of was some kind of plan to finally make her give in.

Unless her torturer had said the truth and she really was bored with making her suffer. When she was let go a week ago, something about the sovereign seemed off, as if she was trying to get rid of her.

What was even worse was how Irelia had felt about that - the thought of leaving the mage unsatisfied was actually _bothering_ her. Soraka had, in one of their sessions, very carefully implied that she might be developing some sort of affection for her captor, a syndrome not uncommon among hostages and captives.

 _How glad I would be if it was just that,_ the warrior thought.

* * *

"Welcome, Captain Lito. Mistress Syndra is awaiting you." The maid bowed respectfully and opened the portal for Irelia and her companion, the two of them following the girl inside and through a variety of corridors. Silence hung over them as they walked, giving the warrior a moment to take a look at their guide.

The maid seemed young, in her late teens, maybe early twenties, and was - contrary to Irelia's expectations - dressed rather formally, like a servant in an ionian palace.

Maybe it was the sovereigns taste for sexual torture that brought the image of kinky demacian maids to her inner eye, but it was a pleasant surprise.

They arrived in front of a double door made of carved, dark wood where the second maid was waiting for them, bowing and opening up the portal. Irelia gulped down her tension before entering.

It was a rather large dining room, with a massive wooden table in the middle and a crackling fireplace on the left hand side that flooded the room with a pleasant warmth. The table was laid with three sets of cutlery and wine glasses and at the other side sat the sovereign. The mage was dressed in what appeared to be a long, purple neckholder dress that hugged her figure rather tightly, showing quite a bit of cleavage. It was decorated with black stitchings while a slit from her hips downward gave an idea of the long legs the fabric was hiding. The headpiece was missing, her hair pulled back into a high ponytail with bangs covering her forehead and framing her purple eyes and full, dark-red lips.

Syndra rose from her seat to greet her 'guests', not without taking a good look at their wardrobe.

"Welcome, plaything..." she said, a smile on her lips that Irelia couldn't quite read. "And I see you brought your friend."

Soraka fidgeted awkwardly, unsure of what to do, before she managed a nervous smile. The last thing she wanted was to upset this person. "I, ah, am pleased to make your acquaintance, dark sovereign. My name is Soraka."

"I'm well aware who you are." The mage walked around the table, circling Irelia and taking in the view. "You look good."

The warrior ground her teeth in silence.

She chuckled, taking Irelia's chin with two fingers ad lifting it a little. "Now, where are your manners, plaything?"

"...thank you, my sovereign."

Soraka could practically feel the tension building in the room. The starchild took a step towards her host, producing a small wooden box from her dress before offering it to the mage. "Miss...sovereign…? I would like to offer you this as a thanks for this dinner."

Syndra let go of Irelia, blinking in surprise before regaining her composure, before she took the box and opened it to peek inside. For a moment, a small smile played with the corners of her mouth. "Why, thank you, starchild."

"Shall we sit down?" Soraka suggested with a nervous smile that the mage seemed to miss. The sovereign gestured towards the maids who closed the doors before taking her seat at the other side of the table.

Irelia gave her friend a grateful smile. "Thank you." She whispered.

* * *

This dinner had to be one of the most uncomfortable experiences in Irelia's life, despite all the council meetings she went through. The sovereign constantly stared at her cleavage, making her regret her choice of clothing. All the while, Soraka attempted to start a conversation with her host, trying to kill the awkward silence with topics that would hopefully not upset the mage.

The maids patiently waited beside the door, serving the dishes - that were surprisingly delicious - and pouring wine. Syndra constantly tried to bring the conversation to Irelia, but the warrior refused to indulge her tormentor.

What she didn't know was that the whole affair was just as awkward for the dark mage as it was for the two women seated across from her. She licked her lips nervously, trying to remember her conversation with Zed the week before.

" _Make her feel comfortable."_ He had said. " _If she's constantly on edge, she will never open up to you. Show her that you are a person, not just a torturer."_

Syndra cleared her throat. "You didn't drink any of the wine."

 _No, stupid! This sounds like I'm accusing her._

Irelia pushed the glass away from her. "I don't drink alcohol."

 _Be nice. Be a good host._

"...would you like some tea instead?"

The warrior frowned at her sudden hospitality. When she didn't respond, Syndra gestured for one of the maids who immediately poured a cup of steaming green tea.

Irelia didn't touch it.

Syndra was starting to get angry. "Is something wrong with it?"

The warrior swallowed, shooting the sovereign an angry glare. "...I bet you put some sort of drug in it."

Soraka could feel the tension rise to new levels while Irelia prepared herself for some kind of punishment. Syndra stared at her guest in disbelief, processing what she had just heard. Then, after several seconds of deafening silence, she began to laugh, covering her mouth with her hand. It wasn't the evil chuckle or diabolic, echoing laughter the warrior was used to, but a cheerful, amused one that made Irelia blush a deep crimson.

Mostly because she had to admit that it was actually quite beautiful.

She practically sunk into her seat in shame, staring at her plate. Several moments later, the laughter subsided into a slight chuckle, and she dared to look at her host. Her breasts were heaving as she was catching her breath, cheeks slightly red. Irelia blushed even further.

"Pfft...you...do you really think I would use drugs to get into your pants? You are adorable." The mage tilted her head, still smiling. "I made that tea myself, you know."

Without looking at her host - mostly because she was too embarrassed to do so - Irelia took the cup with both hands and sipped carefully.

It was delicious.

"So?"

"...it's good."

"Why, thank you, plaything."

While Irelia was busy drinking the tea, Syndra turned towards Soraka, taking a good look at her chest. "May I ask what relation you have with my little plaything?"

The starchild frowned at the nickname. "As a matter of fact, I'm the one consoling and healing her after you nearly kill her every time she comes here."

Irelia shot her a warning gaze, mouthing warnings at her friend. But Soraka didn't care. She wouldn't just sit there and watch while her friend was being humiliated, even if it was part of the agreement.

"Are you now?" The sovereign snarled, clearly envious of her relationship with her subject.

"Soraka, you promised."

The healer and the mage both looked at Irelia. who was setting down the cup with ever so slightly shaking hands before looking at Syndra. "You can do to me what you want, but leave her out of this."

"Irelia, I'm not going to just _watch-_ "

"You have a bad habit of breaking promises, you know that?"

Soraka opened her mouth to respond, but closed it after seeing Irelia's begging eyes. The starchild lowered her head in defeat.

Syndra was most curious now. "Plaything...are you seeing other women?"

The warrior blushed again. "I'm not-"

"I'm sure your friend is very concerned about this harmful relationship you have with me. Why don't we satisfy her curiosity and show her a little?"

Irelia could feel a knot forming in her throat. "You said this would just be dinner."

Syndra smiled. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Now come here. and you two should leave now, thank you for your service."

The two maids bowed respectfully and did just that, closing the door behind them. Irelia slowly rose from her seat, walking around the table to the mage with clenched fists.

Syndra turned her chair so it was facing sideways, towards Irelia, while Soraka had a good view of both of them. She pointed at the floor.

The warrior swallowed and knelt down, right infront of her host's chair. She closed her eyes, preparing for her punishment. She flinched as soon as she felt - something on her head?

She looked only to see - and feel - the sovereign's bare foot rubbing against her forehead, the dress parting to reveal a long, beautiful leg.

"What are you-"

"Nuh-uh-uuh. How are you supposed to address me?" Syndra said, looking down at her, shaking one finger as if she was lecturing a child.

Irelia swallowed once more, blushing, a tingling sensation forming in her stomach. Her feet. She was pushing her feet into her face. And they were beautiful. Why did she think they were beautiful?

"I-I'm sorry, my sovereign."

"Good girl. Now, I want you to show your friend what a good servant of your country you are by giving me a nice feet massage, do you understand?"

Soraka watched both Irelia and Syndra blush, watched as Irelia grit her teeth and slowly took her sovereign's right foot into her hands. It was like watching a carriage accident. She just couldn't look away, no matter how much she knew she should.

Irelia began to gently massage Syndra's foot, using a technique she often used to relax her own sore muscles after hours of training and fighting. The mage let out a relaxed sigh, leaning back in her chair and continued to watch her 'servant' do her work. It felt so incredibly good. Not only because her plaything was actually rather good at what she was doing, but because she was obeying her. She was getting what she wanted. And the Captain of the Guard was giving it to her.

"The calves, too."

Her fingers stopped for a moment before they moved on to massage the ankles, slowly moving up to the sovereign's calves.

 _I shouldn't be enjoying this,_ thought Irelia, not daring to look up at the mage's face. _But I do._

Next came the other leg which the warrior gave the same treatment to.

"You are really good at this, plaything."

"..."

"I can't hear you."

"...thank you, my sovereign."

"You also look beautiful kneeling there. It's almost like your a natural."

"...thank you, my sovereign."

"Now, I want you to kiss it."

Irelia abruptly looked up. "Wh-what?"

Syndra leaned forward, stroking her cheek gently before grabbing her chin and caressing her lips with her thumb. "I want you. To kiss my feet. Plaything. Is that understood?"

Irelia stared into her eyes, a pleading expression on her face.

Syndra had to try very hard not to look away and keep up her dominant attitude. "Do you think my feet are disgusting? Or dirty? Is that it?"

Irelia's eyes widened. "No! They are beautiful! I mean-"

Syndra stared at the warrior.

Irelia stared back, in shame. She had complimented her sovereign's feet. She had complimented the women torturing her.

But this wasn't torture anymore, was it?

Syndra blushed, breathing in shakily. "In that case, I suggest you start kissing them. With passion."

Irelia gulped down whatever feelings she had in that moment. She didn't know WHAT she felt, but it was strangely pleasant. Her head was swirling with new and confusing thoughts.

Then, very, very slowly, she lowered her head, took Syndra's left foot with both hands and began to reluctantly kiss it.

It should have felt wrong. Why didn't it feel wrong?

In the meantime, Syndra was in heaven and had a hard time keeping up her harsh demeanor. Irelia littered her foot with kisses, still reluctant, but definitely not disgusted. She kissed every toe and then kissed her way up to the ankle, completely lost in her task.

Soraka stared in disbelief, mouth agape and cheeks flushed purple. She didn't dare to make even a single sound, watching as her friend carried out her task with increasing passion.

After a few minutes, Syndra pulled her foot away from Irelia's grasp. The warrior flinched, with an expression like that of a child that was just robbed of its favorite toy. She looked up at Syndra, who looked back with a satisfied smirk on her face, before lowering her head in shame when she realized just what she had just done.

Syndra bent over, gently petting her subjects head. Irelia flinched at the touch at first, but then let it happen.

"Well done, plaything. Such a good girl."

Irelia could feel her stomach tingle at the praise. She felt like sinking into the ground in shame.

"And was that so bad?"

"..."

"...plaything."

"No, my sovereign."

"See, starchild?"

Soraka snapped out of her trance, realising she had been staring at the sovereign's thighs up until now. "Oh! I, uhm, what?"

"It seems you enjoyed it quite a bit as well."

Soraka was still at a loss of words. She lowered her head, trying to avoid answering that.

Syndra clapped her hands and the doors opened.

"It got rather late. Show my guests to their rooms, please."


	11. About the Rework (Big Fat Authors Notes)

**About Reworks, FanFictions and how Riot Games handles Lore**

 **Since quite a few people want to see this story continue, myself one of them, I have to get this off my chest before I even consider how I handle Irelia's rework.**

 **On the rare occasion that I find the inspiration to write a FanFiction, I try to stick to the lore, to the actual characters, analyze all the material, voice acting, how it was delivered, teased content and so on. Same with this one - the problem is: Riot Games is still changing content to fit the new lore, still figuring things out. Which is why the only FanFiction of mine that ever played in the Institute of War was never published. Also because it was my first and I deemed it unworthy, but that's beside the point.**

 **I didn't expect Irelia to get a rework so suddenly, and while I was overjoyed that her character finally got some love I was soon worried about how the (quite severe) changes to her personality and personal environment would impact my story. Suddenly, many things didn't make sense anymore - her past as the only (known) surviving heir to the Lito family? Gone. Her near-death and resurrection through Soraka? Didn't happen. Her family blade? Never existed. Captain of the Ionian Guard? What's that?**

 **Her personality changed from a young war veteran that cared about her country and despises Noxus to a nationalistic, almost extremist blade-dancer that would kill Noxians for sport if she got the chance for it.**

 **Her affiliation with Karma changed from associates that might or might not drink tea together (the kind of half-facts that we FanFic authors feed on) to something one can almost consider enemies. Irelia still fights for her country, but Riot Games changed the rules of that war.**

 **This whole story is now no longer lore-friendly, at least as far as Irelia's character is concerned. Her being one of the two main characters, that complicates things.**

 **I want to make it very clear that I have NO intention to drop this story. I will finish this smutty gem and if it takes me years.**

 **BUT.**

 **I need to make a decision. I could save this story one of two ways: Either I make this about Irelia's old canon, or I rewrite here and there and continue with her rework which would be more difficult, but also more satisfying to both read and write. In the end, YOU, the readers, need to decide which you would prefer. It won't do me any good if I go with the rework and it just puts people off, same if I leave it as it is and people declare it outdated and leave it behind. Write a review to this "chapter" and tell me your opinions. This is a FanFiction, from a fan for other fans - fans that like Syndra, Irelia, kinky stuff and character developement.**

 **One last thing needs to be said:**

 **I can forgive Riot Games for messing up Irelia's entire lore and making her an extremist nationalist - but that resting bitch face made it impossible for me to love the new 'relia.**

 **But it sure will be a delight for Syndra to wipe it off her.**


	12. We don't choose who we love

**Here come dat boi - oh shit whaddup!**

 **So, here we are. After getting a surprising amount of feedback on my inquiry about how to continue this story, it's pretty evident that most of you prefer the old lore. Your wish is my command, so here's the next chapter!**

 **I might write a Syndrelia oneshot with the new lore once this story is done, though. Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

Irelia leaned against the door as soon as it shut behind her, sliding down to the ground, both her body and breath shaking. A quick look around the small room illuminated by candlelight revealed a comfortable looking bed complete with nightstand and a dresser right beside a single window. Pale moonlight flooded the floor, battling with the warm circle the flickering flame provided.

"Oh gods…" Irelia whispered out of breath, looking at her shaking hands. She could still taste Syndra's skin on her lips, still smell the aroma of her perfume mixed with her own, exotic scent. Thoughts of desire swirled through her head, thoughts she had been fighting off throughout the entirety of the dinner.

" _Kiss them!"_

" _Good girl."_

" _Plaything…"_

 _I don't know how long I can keep this up,_ the warrior thought, trying to calm herself. She had to resist.

Resist the temptation to give in to the sovereign's teasing and taunting, resist the fire that was building between her legs.

Resist her true feelings?

Shaking her head, trying to shoo away her arousal, Irelia closed her eyes. _...who am I trying to kid, exactly?_

Ever since the mage stopped using whips and chains to torture her and instead used her hands to tease her to no end, Irelia's hatred for the woman had been waning, ever so slowly being replaced by the desire to give in. At first, she had brushed it off as unsatisfied arousal that was just building as she was teased every time. But slowly, the warrior had to realize that it was her own feelings that caused her to dream of the sovereign's voluptuous curves, fantasize about kneeling at her feet and lie tied up and helpless beside her.

Those feelings made her hate herself almost as much as she thought she hated Syndra.

Until now.

Maybe there was a side of her that enjoyed being her plaything. Maybe Irelia's feelings for her sovereign weren't just an unhealthy reaction to being her captive.

Maybe they were real.

The possibility alone scared her more than the entirety of Noxus' warmachinery at Ionia's doorstep. How? Why? What did that make her?

The Captain of the Guard hugged her legs and buried her face in her knees, tears starting to soak into her robe.

 _Why do I have to feel this way? Why does it have to be her? Why am I so weak…_

Irelia's thoughts were interrupted by a soft, almost reluctant knock. Jumping at the sudden sound, she quickly got up, wiping her tears away and straightening her clothes. "...yes!"

The door handle turned and Soraka's concerned face appeared in the gap between door and frame. "May I…come in?"

Irelia nodded, stepping back to make room for her friend. The starchild's hooves clicked against the stone floor while she closed the door behind her.

Neither of them said anything for a moment while the warrior did her best to avoid Soraka's eyes.

"...you cried."

"...is it so obvious?"

"Irelia, I'm so sorry, I didn't know what to do, I should have-"

"No."

Irelia sat down on the bed, sighing heavily. "No, you should not have."

Her blue skin appeared grey where moonlight shone upon it. Soraka sat down beside her friend. "I know it's part of your agreement, but this is too much. You can't ask me to watch while you get violated by her."

"That's just it!" Irelia threw her hands in the air. "It doesn't feel like I'm being violated! I _like_ it, Soraka. I _wanted_ to kiss her feet. It felt good. It felt _right._ And I- I think I-"

She paused for a moment, deciding not to finish her sentence. Soraka patiently waited for her to continue while Irelia collected her thoughts.

"...at the beginning...when I started to come here...she hated me. She wanted to punish me and make me suffer. But slowly, the way she treated me changed...and when she started to kiss and tease me, I just couldn't keep hating her myself. Every night, she's haunting me in my sleep because I can't stop thinking about being her...her plaything."

Soraka quietly placed her hand on top of Irelia's, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "...I don't know if it's right or wrong to feel that way, but if you do - really do - feel like that, maybe you should consider the possibility that these feelings are genuine."

The warrior looked at her incredulously. "What?"

Soraka raised her free hand in defense. "I'm just saying that if you stopped resisting and gave in just a little, you might find out if your feelings are real or just a subconscious reaction. I don't approve of her doing those things to you, but she doesn't seem to want to hurt you. At least, not anymore. If it helps to clear things up it can't hurt to try."

Irelia swallowed, looking into the starchild's eyes. "As my friend, you're supposed to talk me out if it, you know."

Soraka smiled. "I'm also your counselor. If this helps and it doesn't hurt you, it's an option we have to consider."

Irelia hesitated. "But what if it turns out that my feelings are real? What then?"

Smiling weakly, the healer pulled her into a soft hug. "We don't get to choose who or what we love, Irelia. I learned that the hard way."

* * *

"...you are late." said Zed as the young woman entered the clearing. It was a conclusion, not an accusation, but Akali winced all the same. He didn't like delays.

"I'm sorry, Master. Shen had me drill the disciples until-"

Zed pointed at the moss-covered ground in front of him. "Get over here, standard position."

She lowered her head and closed her mouth, knowing better than to object. The ninja silently walked to the desired spot, knelt down with her legs slightly spread and her arms folded horizontally behind her back, each hand grasping the other arm's ellbow.

Zed walked around her in a shrinking circle, studying her posture. "Back straight. Present yourself properly."

Akali pushed out her chest a bit more, head still lowered.

"...good. Now why don't you tell me what you did wrong when you arrived here eleven minutes late?"

She bit her lip under the green mask. "...I made you wait, Master. I'm so-"

"I didn't ask for an apology, slave."

"I'm so...yes, Master."

"And no."

She blinked, looking up slightly confused. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. Her eyes quickly returned to the ground.

"The mistake you made was not telling me in time that you would be delayed. If the Kinkou begin to notice a change in your behaviour, they will become suspicious. If you cannot make it in time to our meetings, simply let me now. I didn't teach you how to use the shadows for communication for nothing."

"I...I didn't want to bother you, Master."

Zed sighed and stopped circling her, kneeling down in front of his subject, lifting her chin up. "I'd rather you'd bother me one time too many than not at all. I don't want them to discover this. Or do you?"

Akali's eyes went wide. "No, no of course not!"

"So what will you do the next time you learn you will be delayed?"

"I...will contact you immediately."

"In time will suffice."

"Yes, Master."

"Good girl." he said and gently pet her head. It made her stomach tingle pleasently.

"Now then, I think it's time for a proper punishment." Zed got up and walked over to a small bag lying under a thick tree.

Akali's heart sank. That was the fourth punishment she would be receiving this week. She deserved them, no doubt, but she wasn't looking forward to them. Spankings, torture of her most sensitive areas and hot - really hot - wax on her skin were the last three. Unlike some other submissives, she didn't enjoy pain at all. It made her feel weak and reminded her of lost battles...which was probably the exact reason why her master chose it to punish her. So far, it had worked well to improve her behaviour, none of the mistakes she had been punished for happened again. Or at least, very rarely.

Zed began to pull several lengths of cured hemp rope from the bag, sorting them and throwing three ends over a thick branch that extended almost horizontally from a tree, about nine feet above the ground. One of his shadow clones appeared on the branch and began to tie one rope around it to form two small nooses through which the other two ropes were pulled until four loose ends reached to the ground.

Akali could feel her nethers and cheeks heat up slightly at the sight. He was going to suspend her off the ground. She loved rope play - where was the punishment in that?

"Come here." Her master commanded in a tone that betrayed a certain excitement.

The green-clad Kinkou got on her feet and walked over to him, swaying her hips slightly the way he trained her to. She was supposed to appeal to him in every way, including a more feminine walk as opposed to the straight steps of a warrior she normally took. Separating two lives from each other was something she was very good at. There, a cold-blooded keeper of balance; here, his slave. She relished the thrill of possibly being discovered while doing something forbidden, practicing her slave poses in her chambers or walking around gagged under her mask. Of course both of them made sure that wouldn't actually happen. She was still a Kinkou and he was still her enemy, although one she loved and admired.

This, this was their time alone.

Zed gently grabbed her hips and positioned her under the tree branch, procuring more rope and forming a harness around her chest. Lengths of hemp went above and below her breasts, between them and around her shoulders. Her arms were secured behind her back, forearms tied together horizontally. Akali quickly noticed that her lower body was left untouched while he made sure the ropes would not cut off blood flow or put too much pressure on nerves. When he was satisfied with his work, he let his hands roam her body, _his_ body, the body that belonged to him as well as the heart within. Akali made sure to keep her mouth shut despite her growing desire to moan and gasp as his rough hands played with her breasts under the cloth, slid under it and played with every bit of skin they could reach. Only when he explicitly allowed it could she truly indulge in her own pleasure - his satisfaction came first, so Akali would deny herself even the slightest moan until he said otherwise. Every day, when her duties were done and she was in the privacy of her own chambers, Akali would touch herself, constantly whispering to remind herself that it was _his_ body, not hers, and that she was only allowed to touch it because he said so.

Every day ended with Akali masturbating only to deny herself the powerful feeling of climax at the last moment. She wasn't allowed to have one unless it came from his hands. Absolute discipline. She loved the control he had over her.

Zed began to connect two of the ropes to the rope harness before pulling the other two ends, lifting the young woman off the ground. She gasped - the ropes were constricting her torso and it became harder to breathe. When she was about a feet off the ground, legs dangling in the air, Zed commanded two of his shadow clones to hold the ropes while he slid his hands under her clothes, pulling her panties down her legs. Akali could feel the fresh air on her pubes, only covered by the loose piece of her outfit in front and behind her butt.

"Open up." Zed said and pulled her face mask down. Akali blushed intensely when she realised what he intended, but compliantly parted her lips. Zed shoved the plain and slightly damp underwear into her mouth and pulled the mask back up so she couldn't spit it out. Smacking her butt and forcing a muffled yelp out of her, he continued to pull her up until she dangled several feet off the ground, the wind playing with her outfit.

Akali suddenly became very aware of how exposed she was. One look up and everyone who just walked by could see straight up her butt and nethers!

Her face became very, very warm all of a sudden.

Zed tied the ropes to a protruding root and sat down beside her, enjoying the view and pulling a book from the bag.

Akali focused her breathing, enjoying the sensation of the biting rope, bathing in her helplessness. So exposed. So _his._

"Eh, what do you think, how long can we keep you up there before we need to adjust the harness? Half an hour?"

Akali groaned through her gag.

Zed chuckled. "Well, doesn't matter. She should be here in no more than ten."

The young woman blinked. _Her?_

Her master looked up at her, a very amused look on his face. "What, you think that is your punishment? I'm going to show you off to a friend of mine. I gave her a bit of relationship advice regarding her own Ionian slave, and it seems she can use some practice."

 _Oh_.

Akali gulped heavily, her mouth suddenly feeling very dry.

 _Her_.

* * *

A pair of feet with perfectly manicured nails painted purple touched the soft, cool grass of the clearing as Syndra set down, clad in her typical revealing outfit.

Her eyes were fixated on the suspended ninja that averted her eyes in shame, the part of her face that was not covered by the mask visibly blushing a bright red. The Sovereign walked over to the tree, her eyes drinking the imagery of the young woman that frantically tried to cross her legs in a way that would hide her exposed nethers from Syndra's purple stare. It didn't work.

Zed was still sitting on the ground, leaning against the tree, very focused on his book. "So, are you going to introduce me?"

Zed raised a hand without lifting his eyes from the page, the mask now resting on his face again. "Hold on, need to finish the chapter. This is a really good book."

Syndra sent a bit of crackling energy through her fingertips. "Good enough to risk me immolating you?"

"Yes. Give me a minute."

She opened her mouth to give a snarky remark, closed it and opened it again only to shake her head and instead take a good look at Akali, circling around the helpless ninja like a vulture.

The young woman followed her steps with slightly panicked eyes. She had heard about the mage. From miles away.

"May I touch it?" She inquired with the same predatory curiosity a cat displayed when it played with its food.

"Sure, just not the cunt. She's not allowed to receive pleasure unless I allow it."

Akali felt a hot wave of shame wash over her at the derogatory remark.

Syndra's eyebrows rose a bit and a smile stole itself on her lips. "My, I'll have to integrate that into the next session with plaything."

The mage began to slide her hands up Akali's legs, taking a handful of her butt and giving her a swift spank. Akali whimpered through the gag, swinging helplessly in the ropes.

The mage's hands roamed every part of her body, twisting her nipples here, caressing her butt there. The next few minutes were the most shameful moments the ninja had ever experienced. She felt helpless and so, so vulnerable. At first she tried to ignore it, but she couldn't deny a certain wetness between her legs. Moans began to seep through her gag that she immediately swallowed back down. _Punishment,_ she said to herself. _This is a punishment. But it feels so good…_

The sudden _clap_ of the book being closed brought both women out of their trance. Zed got up and bowed slightly to greet his guest properly. Syndra returned the gesture.

"So, how did it go?" The shadow ninja asked matter-of-factly.

Syndra pecked her lips. "We...had a lot of fun. At dinner."

"We, huh?"

Zed began to massage Akali's nether regions, forcing muffled moans out of her gagged mouth while Syndra watched with mild curiosity.

"She was...very into it once I changed tactics."

"Aw come on. All the dirty details!"

Akali struggled to keep her vision from blurring while Zed's fingers tormented her relentlessly, clutching her ellbows behind her back. "Mafftr...plfff…"

Zed ignored her, instead taking his fingers away, leaving Akali to powerlessly hang in her ropes, legs twitching when the source of her pleasure was lost.

"Later, my dear. When we're alone," whispered Zed and caressed her face. The ninja pressed her cheek into his palm.

Syndra looked away, her cheeks now slightly red. "Ahem. I'd rather not...tell you. It's between me and her."

Zed nodded as if he had expected nothing else. "Your call. Or, rather, hers. She's the one in control now, after all."

Syndra looked at him incredulously. "What? She is most certainly not!"

"So if she asked you to touch her, you would say no?"

"Of course not, but-"

"And if she begged you to stop, would you continue anyway?"

"No, I mean, not anymore-"

"Then she _is_ in control."

Syndra opened and closed her mouth again.

Zed gently caressed Akali's cheek, a loving expression displayed on his mask.

"But she can't know that, can she?"


	13. Acceptance, Part I

" **Who writes the hottest League Fanfiction in all da land?"**

" **You!"**

" **Damn straight."**

* * *

" _Plaything...come here…"_

 _Irelia was on all fours, clad in nothing but simple, white underwear. Her sovereign throned on a carved wooden armchair In front of her, legs crossed and her head resting on the knuckles of her right hand. The look she gave her made Irelia quiver in excitement. Slowly, she crawled towards the goddess in front of her, unable to avert her eyes._

 _The mage beckoned a finger, then pointed at her legs. Irelia nodded, kneeling at her sovereign's feet and running her hands up those long, beautiful legs, running a trail of kisses up her thick thighs, until a clawed hand stopped her mouth from venturing further._

" _My eyes are up here, plaything... don't you want to kiss me?" Syndra purred, pulling the warrior close by her chin._

 _Irelia obliged, her hands still caressing those gorgeous legs. She gasped when the mage's free hand stroked her belly, gliding down to rub her-_

WOOF!

Irelia gasped, opening her eyes and abruptly sitting up in her bed.

There was a dog barking down in the street.

She had been dreaming.

With a sigh, she got up to close the window, the image of Syndra's curvaceous form still lingering in her mind. Her legs were trembling slightly when she walked over to the wall and pushed the window shut, a last breeze blowing in and under her nightgown.

She was aroused. A damp spot had formed on her panties, reminding her of what had caused her wild dream when she laid back down.

 _Gods...why can't she just let me sleep?_ Irelia thought, as if it was the sovereign's fault that the dream aroused her.

Crawling back under her covers, the warrior closed her eyes and tried to ignore the hot, slightly throbbing feeling between her legs. Tried to go back to sleep.

After a few minutes, thoughts of the dream still wouldn't leave her mind. Groaning in frustration, she slid her right hand into her panties, the left rising to her breasts.

 _Stupid...sovereign…_

* * *

"Welcome, miss Lito." The maid bowed respectfully. Irelia bowed as well, her hands folded In front of her chest.

"Please, follow me in."

She did so, with an odd sense of déjà vu. This time, Soraka wouldn't be there to stop the mage from doing...what exactly to her?

The starchild had made her promise that as long as Syndra didn't do anything to hurt her, Irelia would go along with it - within her comfort zone. The problem was that her comfort zone seemed to be ever expanding, every time the sovereign introduced something new to her.

Last time's dinner had been on her mind for the whole week, haunting her in her dreams and distracting her at work, arousing and infuriating her at the same time.

The maid led her In front of the closet where Irelia would leave her blade and armour every time. When the lock clicked shut, the warrior always felt a certain fear rise in her gut - a fear that, as of late, was mostly replaced by excitement.

She was excited to see her sovereign.

Clad in nothing but a simple shirt and pants, Irelia followed the maid into a corridor she was very familiar with. It led to the torture chamber.

She stopped at the metal door, bowing again. "Mistress Syndra awaits you inside."

"Thank you." Irelia replied as the girl walked away, a hard knot forming in her throat. Why the torture room? Would she…?

Shaking her head to dispel her thoughts, she pushed the doors open.

Candlelight greeted her, along with her sovereign, who's back she was facing. The mage was clad in a simple, purple dress that clung tightly to her curves and stopped right above her knees from where her legs were covered in the purple stockings she usually wore, toes and heel naked. Her long, pearl-white hair was cascading down her back, long bangs trailing down In front of her ears.

As she turned around, Irelia could feel her cheeks flush red as blood shot to her face.

 _Gorgeous…_

"Hello, plaything. You're early."

Irelia lowered her head, averting her eyes as to not be caught staring. "I... didn't want to be unpunctual, my sovereign."

A look of surprise bloomed on the mage's face, not expecting compliancy or even eagerness. Then she smiled a beautiful, pleased smile, beckoning her finger to draw her pet closer.

Irelia obliged, another déjà vu washing over her, blushing when she remembered her dream.

Looking around the room, the warrior noticed that some of the instruments had been prepared for use.

"What...are you going to do to me? My sovereign?"

Syndra ran her hands along her captive's sides, eliciting a shiver from the warrior. "Many things. But I promise, you will like them, plaything."

Irelia swallowed.

"Undress."

After struggling with herself for a bit, she pulled off her shirt and stepped out of her pants, now clad in nothing but her underwear.

Syndra's eyes went wide when she looked at her lithe body. "My, plaything...if I didn't know any better, I would say you are trying to please me."

Irelia looked away, avoiding the mage's scorching, purple eyes. She had exchanged her usual, plain cotton undergarments for red, lacy underwear.

"...I hope you like it, my sovereign."

Her mouth was dry.

Syndra inhaled shakily, clearly very pleased with what she saw - and heard. Her hands ran over Irelia's body, her hips, her butt, her breasts, fingernails outlining the rim of her underwear. The warrior whimpered. "I do. Thank you, plaything."

 _Did she just say 'thank you'?_

Syndra turned Irelia around by her shoulders, putting her arms around the warriors toned abdomen, pulling her plaything close and bringing her mouth to her ear. "Do you want to know what I'm going to do to you?"

Slowly, Irelia nodded.

Syndra bit her earlobe, making the warrior grit her teeth and grab the mage's arms wrapped around her. But it wasn't painful…

"I'm going to tie you up... I'm going to touch you... _everywhere_. And I'm going to use this-" she levitated a leather flogger In front of Irelia's face, "on you. Do you want me to?"

The warrior grit her teeth again. "...do I have a choice?"

Syndra gently rubbed her belly, her hot breath wandering down her plaything's neck. "This time, you actually do. I want you to like what I do to you, plaything."

"..."

"Do you want me to?"

"...what if I say no? M-my sovereign?"

Syndra swallowed. "...then I will respect your wishes."

A thousand thoughts and one swirled around in Irelia's head. Her sovereign was giving her a choice? She wanted her to...feel good? What the hell?

Her breath stuck in her throat, the warmth of Syndra's body pressing into her back clouding her mind.

Did she want this?

…

Yes. She did.

"...please."

* * *

Irelia stood tied against the andrews cross, arms and legs spread from her body. She felt exposed. Vulnerable. But, to her surprise, not weak.

Syndra stood In front of her, the flogger in her hands, eyes eating away at her body, but restraining herself. She wouldn't hurt her again. At least not that way. No, this time, she would make her plaything moan at every touch.

She raised the flogger. "I'm going to strike you five times, plaything. Ready?"

Irelia swallowed and nodded, looking over her shoulder, eyes glued to the whip.

"Look at me." Syndra forced Irelia's chin up and softly looked into her green eyes. "Ready?" She repeated in a more gentle tone.

The warrior breathed in shakily. "Yes…"

The mage lashed the flogger across her plaything's back, using just enough force to make it sting. Irelia cried out softly, a warm feeling spreading across her skin. She cried out again when the second lash hit her and bit her lip when the third came. The fourth made her grumble.

The fifth, however, struck her butt and she whimpered, her skin feeling hot, a prickly feeling seeping into her where the flogger had touched her skin.

It felt...good. Really good.

Syndra's hands softly stroked and rubbed her back and kneaded her butt. "...are you alright, plaything?" She asked in an almost fearful tone.

Irelia breathed heavily, resisting the urge to push herself into the mage's touch. "...more please...my sovereign."

Syndra bit her lip with barely contained excitement. "Beg for it, plaything."

And she begged. Irelia begged for every single lash until her skin was red and she was panting, her whole body tingling and _begging_ to be touched by those wonderful, smooth hands.

When the fiftieth or so hit her, the mage stopped and put the item away. She shoved herself against the warrior and kneaded her breasts through her bra, biting her captive's neck and then licking over the mark she left.

Irelia was reduced to a panting, moaning mess by the time Syndra untied her. Her plaything collapsed to the floor, caught by the sovereign's arms just in time.

"I think it's time to go to bed, plaything."

Looking up at her through glassed over eyes, Irelia blinked. "What? No, I... I'm not…"

"Yes?"

She shyly looked away.

"I'm...so…"

Syndra traced her collarbones with her fingers. "What are you, plaything?"

"... I'm horny."

Licking her lips, the mage traced the rim of Irelia's panties. "And what do you want me to do about that?"

The warrior's heart was pounding in her chest so loudly she was sure her sovereign could hear it.

"...you know what...my sovereign."

"Do I? I don't think I do."

Groaning in frustration, Irelia tried to guide Syndra's hands towards her panties, immediately receiving a sharp slap on her fingers.

Syndra devilishly smiled down at her. "In fact I think those naughty hands of yours need to be restrained properly. I did not allow you to touch me, plaything."

"I'm sawwyy…" mumbled Irelia in barely contained arousal.

 _How adorable…_ thought Syndra, procuring some rope to tie Irelia's hands behind her back, as well as binding her legs around the ankles and above the knees. When she was done, she used her magic to levitate the warrior into the air, carrying her to her private chambers. There, a big bed with purple and black sheets and a myriad of soft pillows awaited her. Cool night air wafted in through the open balcony doors, making Irelia shiver in her underwear.

She was placed down onto the bed, her head now a bit clearer.

"What...what are you going to do to me, my sovereign?" She asked meekly, feeling extremely vulnerable.

The mage smiled, opening her dress and leading it slide to the ground. Black, half transparent lingerie covered her curves, making Irelia's eyes go wide.

"Why, I'm going to 'sleep with you', of course."

Irelia's breath quickened. _Oh gods._

"I'm sorry, my sovereign, but please, I don't think I'm ready to go that far...yet?" She added, sounding very uncertain.

Syndra simple opened a drawer, pulled out a red ball gag and fastened it around Irelia's head before she could protest. Then, she pulled a blanket over her plaything, sliding under the covers herself.

Irelia looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry, plaything... I'm not going to let you touch me yet. You have to earn that still."

She pulled the warrior close to her, nibbling on her lips that were grabbing the deep red ball in her mouth. Then, she smothered her face into her half-exposed bosom, smelling her plaything's hair. It smelled wonderful. A slight scent of flowers, maybe her shampoo. She loved it.

"Good night, plaything."

Irelia slowly lost the tenseness in her body, accepting that she wouldn't be going anywhere. Instead, she got drunk in the intoxicating smell of Syndra's breasts and the white strands of hair that fell into her face.

 _There's nothing I can do…I'm all hers and there's nothing I can do…_

Slowly, she drifted off to sleep, her nethers throbbing with excitement.

 _All hers…_

* * *

Only when she was sure that Irelia was fast asleep did Syndra gently and lovingly tug a strand of dark, silky, blue-black hair out her captive's face and softly kissed her on the forehead, looking at her peaceful, beautiful face longingly.

"I think I fell for you, plaything…"


	14. Acceptance, Part II

It was still dark when Irelia awoke. She was still gagged and bound, although the ropes had loosened slightly. She couldn't get free, but at least they weren't as tight anymore.

The warrior's face was still smothered into 'her sovereign's' bosom, the lacy, corset-like black lingerie she wore doing little to hide just how well endowed the mage was.

The beautiful smell of lilac, light and sweet, and gardenia, thick and creamy, emanated from Syndra, clouding Irelia's thoughts. The red rubber ball in her mouth had forced her to drool uncontrollably, soaking the bed sheets and the mage's cleavage in her saliva.

Her sovereign still held her tightly, one arm slung around her waist, the other hand behind her head, her lips resting on Irelia's forehead.

 _There's really nothing I can do,_ thought the warrior, inhaling the woman's intoxicating scent. It was probably her perfume.

 _What does this make us…?_

Not willing to allow her thoughts to disturb her peace, Irelia closed her eyes and allowed the woman's warmth and her slow, steady heartbeat to lull her back to sleep.

 _Later... I'll worry about that later._

* * *

"Wake up, Plaything!"

The cheerful voice of the mage woke Irelia for the second time. The ropes were gone.

But she was still tied up.

She was sitting upright against the headboard of the large bed, her arms stretched to the sides and secured to the bedposts with heavy leather shackles and chains while her legs were spread slightly, her ankles tied to the bedposts of the leg end. And the gag was gone.

Blearily blinking against the rising sun that flooded the room through the open balcony doors, she could make out Syndra's form standing in front of the bedside table, setting down a tablet with a variety of breakfast on it.

"What... what's going on?" Irelia asked, still groggily trying to grasp her situation.

"Why, breakfast in bed, of course." Syndra crawled into the bed, having exchanged her black lingerie for a purple-and-black leather corset that further accentuated her already impossibly attractive waistline and hips, as well as black stockings and black opera gloves that left her fingers free.

Irelia uncomfortably tugged on her bonds. "I, uhm, really appreciate that, my sovereign, but I have to go…"

The mage straddled her legs, putting her hands on the warrior's shoulders and gently massaging them. "No, you don't. According to the agreement, I still have two hours to do whatever I want with you. And I intend to use them."

Irelia swallowed, feeling strangely happy about that. Syndra took a bite-sized sandwich piece and held it In front of her Plaything's mouth. Still a bit reluctant, the warrior parted her lips, accepting the food that was promptly taken away.

She looked at the mage accusingly while Syndra ate the piece, licking her fingers delightfully. She snickered. "Mmh...it's just too much fun to toy with you, Plaything."

Blushing, Irelia looked away.

"You're adorable." Said Syndra, taking another piece and holding it with her teeth before bringing her mouth close to Irelia's, her purple eyes fixating the flustered Ionian's.

 _She wants me to...oh gods. I can't just…or can I?_

Cautiously, she accepted the piece, her lips brushing Syndra's ever so slightly. The mage sensually and provocatively licked her lips, taking another piece. She continued to feed Irelia this way until both of them were more or less sated.

Irelia just went with the flow, trying very, very hard not to think about what was happening to her. If she did, she would definitely freak herself out.

After letting her plaything drink a bit of freshly pressed fruit juice, the sovereign began to caress the warrior's body lovingly, nibbled on her skin, making her shiver and gasp continuously.

"My sovereign...I don't think we should-"

"Shush, Plaything. I'm trying to enjoy your body."

Irelia gasped when the mage bit her neck like she had done the evening before, nibbling on the sensitive skin and trailing her tongue over the mark she left.

"Wait…please... _stop it!_ "

Syndra stopped mid-motion, slowly rising back up to face Irelia. "Does it...not feel good?"

The uncertainty in her voice made Irelia regret her words immediately.

"No, it...it feels wonderful…"

"So, why do you want me to stop?"

Irelia huffed in exasperation.

" _Because_ we shouldn't be doing this! _You_ shouldn't be doing this! You should be torturing me! That's why all this started in the first place, so you can get your revenge against Ionia!"

Syndra looked at her for a long time with an unreadable expression, her face getting closer. "I don't want to torture you anymore. I want to do this. I want you to be my little slave and I want you to enjoy it, Plaything."

Irelia stared at her sovereign, blushing a deep crimson, heat flooding her body.

"But-"

"Do you hate me?"

Irelia's eyes widened. "No! I mean…" she looked away, struggling to get the words out. "I...used to hate you. But not anymore."

Syndra swallowed, scared to ask the next question. "Why?"

"..."

"...why, Plaything?"

"...I really don't know...all I know is that I enjoy what you do to me. And that... I'm always thinking about you. I don't know what I feel or why, I just…"

The warrior looked away in shame. "Please...can we not talk about this, my sovereign?"

Syndra slowly nodded, her cheeks pink and a very warm feeling bubbling in her stomach, together with a whole host of confusing and conflicting feelings.

"Of course."

"...thank you."

Syndra cuddled up to her, caressing her hair for a few minutes.

"...Plaything...may I take off your bra?"

Irelia tensed up. "...why?"

Syndra chuckled. "Because I want to play with your gorgeous warrior's body. _My_ body."

Irelia licked her lips in excitement. It was not a conscious reaction and she stopped as soon as she realized what she was doing, but Syndra had already seen it. She looked at the warrior, a grin spreading across her face. A childlike, but devilish grin.

"Excited, are we?"

Irelia turned her face away to hide the smile that she just couldn't suppress, no matter how hard she tried. "No. I am not. Wait, stop!"

Her sovereign simply ignored the protest and reached around her to open the clasp of her bra, smelling the cloth and inhaling her captive's intimate scent. "I don't believe you, plaything."

Irelia helplessly squirmed while the mage straddled her thighs, looked at her supple C-cup and bit her lips excitedly. "I know I said that I expected them to be larger, but I suppose it adds to your adorableness." Forcing Irelia to look at her face, Syndra used her free hand to caress her breasts, circling her pink nipples, tugging on them, rubbing them. Closing her eyes, the warrior bit her lip, flinching when the sensitive spot was tormented.

"Look at me, Plaything. Look into my eyes. I want to see you suffer."

Helplessly grasping the chains that held her cuffed arms in place, Irelia opened her eyes and gazed into the purple ones in front of her, fighting the urge to close them or look away. Her breathing grew ragged and every touch became tantalising, shame bubbling up in her gut.

Syndra studied her face, a softer expression on her features. She came closer. And closer.

 _Is she going to kiss me?_

Irelia panicked, closing her eyes.

And gasped when she could feel the sovereign's wet tongue on her nipples.

 _I'm stupid. Why did I think that she would...gods it feels so good. But what am I going to do if she does it?_

"Mmh…" The mage licked and nibbled on the sensitive flesh, massaging the other breast with one hand. It felt so incredibly good. The warrior gasped and squirmed, growing more and more aroused. She whispered something, just barely loud enough for both of them to hear.

"S-Syndra..."

Irelia immediately felt her bite down on her nipple. "Ouch! My sovereign! I meant my sovereign! I'm sorry!"

Her sovereign rose up to meet her face, a strange, flustered expression on hers. "That's...not why I bit. I was just surprised."

Irelia gave her a confused look while Syndra gently rubbed the hurting nipple. "...what?"

The mage smiled, putting her arms around her neck. "You never said my name before, Plaything."

She didn't respond for a moment. "I just...I don't know why I did it. It just happened."

Syndra looked at her, studying her face, blushing slightly and uncharacteristically fidgeting with a stand of her hair.

"...could you...say it again?"

Irelia swallowed. "Why?"

The mage looked away, an almost sad expression on her face. It was just for a split second before she hid it again. "I don't...hear it very often. And I like hearing it from you."

Irelia was surprised. She had never seen that expression on her sovereign's face before. _Except...when we first met in front of her castle and everyone was afraid of her._

Swallowing, Irelia licked her lips and looked at her sovereign. "...Syndra?"

Both looked away, and Irelia couldn't see the happy face the mage made.

"Just so you know...this doesn't mean you can stop calling me by my rightful title, Plaything."

She nodded, hiding a smile herself. "Of course, my sovereign."

* * *

Irelia was clad in her armour again, her blades floating behind her. Syndra walked her to the heavy front doors, both of them staying silent.

When the warrior reached the entrance, she turned around to face the mage, swallowing once again. "So...until next time?"

Syndra nodded, caught in an inner conflict. They stood there for a few moments until Irelia nodded silently and turned around. She took a few steps.

Until she felt a pair of pale, soft arms around her torso, full breasts in her back and gasped, full, purple lips whispering into her ear.

"One more thing...I know you are touching yourself, Plaything."

"W-what? I don't-"

"You can still do that. But you are not allowed to cum. I want you to be nice and horny when we meet again. That's an order, my sweet little Plaything."

Before she could respond, the mage pushed her outside and closed the doors with a dull bang that echoed through the fortress.

Irelia stood there for a moment, flabbergasted and blushing like her life depended on it.

 _Wh-wh-what the hell?_

* * *

 **So I realized 'Plaything' is a name slash title and therefore has to be capitalized. Now I have to correct all of them. Fml.**

 **Also, here's a teaser: within the next few chapters, Syndrelia will visit a festival...in disguise! Woo!**

 **As always, reviews are welcome, but I ain't gonna beg for follows and favs. Your call.**

(\\_/)  
( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)  
\╭ \╭


End file.
